Kriegerherz
by Abraxania
Summary: Nach vielen Jahren zur Zeit des Ringkrieges treffen Haldir und Legolas wieder aufeinander. Entdecken sie mehr als Freundschaft zueinander? Und ist eine solche Liebe in dieser dunklen Zeit zum Scheitern verurteilt? Legolas/Haldir slash movierverse
1. Chapter 1

_Ich habe es ernsthaft versucht einen Oneshot zu schreiben. Aber scheinbar bin ich für diese Form der Erzählung nicht geschaffen. Und so wird dies zu meinem eigenen Leidwesen (ich wollte doch nur vier winzige Kurzgeschichten schreiben!) und zur Freude einiger anderer kein Oneshot, sondern eine Geschichte mit mehreren etwas kürzeren Kapiteln, die uns die Geschichte von Legolas und Haldir erzählen._

_Diese Geschichte hält sich strikt an den Film. Entsprechende Filmzitate sind mit gekennzeichnet._

_Und ihr meint dann kann es kein Happy End geben? Ah, abwarten ;)_

_Disclaimer: Ansonsten muss ich leider sagen: alles nicht meins, sondern Meister Tolkiens. Außer den paar Irrungen und Wirrungen des Herzens, die Meister Tolkien leider keine Zeit hatte uns ausführlicher darzustellen ;)_

_Dies hier ist nur der Prolog... Mal sehen ob ich Kapitel 1 heute auch noch schaffe!_

**Im Jahr 3019 des Dritten Zeitalters...**

Haldir hob ohne Überraschung den Kopf, als sich ein vertrauter Elb in der Uniform eines Grenzwächters auf sein Flett schwang. Er hatte den Soldaten bereits aus einiger Entfernung kommen hören. Er seufzte schwer.

"Soldat, wie oft habe ich Euch gesagt, dass Ihr selbst innerhalb unserer Grenzen immer Vorsicht walten lassen sollt? Habe ich Euch beigebracht, dass dazu gehört, wie ein Ork durch das Unterholz zu trampeln, damit man Euch bis Mordor hören kann?"

Der blonde Elb senkte verlege den Kopf. "Nein, Hauptmann, verzeiht." Doch dann trat der Elb ein Stück näher und kein Gehorsam oder Ehrfurcht lag mehr in seinen Zügen. Ein schelmisches Lachen funkelte in den Augen des Untergebenen. Er schien darauf zu brennen, seinem Hauptmann die Neuigkeiten zu berichten.

"Sie sind da! Soeben haben sie die Grenzen Lothlóriens überschritten. Aber sie sind nur zu acht."

"Zu acht?" Haldir zog die Stirn in Falten. Hatte die Lady nicht von neun Gefährten gesprochen? Das war seltsam. Doch bevor er sich weiter Gedanken machen konnte, hatte der junge Soldat seinen lebhaften Bericht bereits fortgesetzt.

"Aragorn führt sie. Vier kleine Wesen sind bei ihnen, Halblinge möchte ich meinen. Ein Mensch und..." Der blonde Elbenmann machte eine kunstvolle, dramatische Pause. "... ein Zwerg."

"Ein Zwerg!?" Haldir war aufgesprungen und hatte automatisch an den Knauf seines Dolches gefasst, den er Tag und Nacht bei sich trug. "Kein naug hat je die Grenzen des Goldenen Waldes übetreten! Wie kann Aragorn es wagen, einen Zwerg hierher zu führen!" Dann hielt der Hauptmann der Garde inne. "Du sprachst von acht Reisenden. Das waren erst sieben."

Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers wurde breiter, fast spitzbübisch. "Ahja richtig, das hätte ich fast vergessen... Nun das wirst du selbst sehen müssen, Bruder. Es ist sozusagen eine Überraschung."

"Rúmil!" Verärgert kniff Haldir seine Augen zusammen.

Er hatte von seinen Brüdern verlangt ihn im Dienst genauso zu behandeln, wie die anderen ihren Hauptmann behandelten. Durch nichts wollte er sich das enge Verwandtschaftsverhältnis anmerken lassen. Niemand sollte behaupten können, dass der Hauptmann der Garde Lothlóriens seine Geschwister gegenüber seinen anderen Soldaten bevorzugte. Haldirs jüngster Bruder seufzte grinsend.

"Verzeiht. Ihr werdet es selbst sehen müssen... Hauptmann." Ein spöttelnder Unterton lag in seiner Stimme und Haldir zog die Augenbraue nach oben. Doch nun blieb keine Zeit, um seinem Bruder einen Vortrag darüber zu halten, wie er sich im Dienst zu verhalten hatte. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung fischte er seinen Bogen vom Boden und warf ihn gemeinsam mit seinem Köcher über die Schulter.

Zwei mühelose Sprünge auf schmale Äste später fand er sich auf dem Boden wieder und eilte lautlos zwischen den Mallornbäumen hindurch auf den Außenposten zu, von dem Rúmil soeben gekommen war.

Die beiden Grenzwächter erwarteten ihn bereits.

"Hauptmann." verbeugte sich der führende Wachhabende.

"Orophin." grüßte Haldir seinen anderen Bruder, der nicht die Aufsässigkeit Rúmils besaß, mit einer knappen Verbeugung seines Oberkörpers zurück.

'Ich habe Rúmil als Kind zu sehr verwöhnt.' dachte er sich und warf eben diesem jüngsten Bruder einen warnenden Blick zu. Rúmil hatte inzwischen ebenfalls das Wachflett erklommen und kommentierte die Förmlichkeit zwischen seinen Brüdern mit einem Augenrollen.

Das laute Knacken von Ästen unterbrach Haldirs Gedankengang und er hatte einen Pfeil auf die Sehne seines Bogens gelegt, bevor die anderen Elben überhaupt reagiert hatten. Haldir schloss die Augen und lauschte in den Wald hinein. Die Schritte der Ankömmlinge waren nicht zu überhören. Sieben verschiedene Personen nahm er wahr. Wo war die achte Person?

Einer der Gruppe unten am Boden des Waldes schnaufte laut.

"Naug." /Zwerg (abfällig)/ zischte Haldir leise und seine Soldaten nickten zustimmend.

So sehr sich der Hauptmann der Wache Lóriens auch bemühte, er konnte keine Schritte eines achten Eindringlings hören. Nur zwei Möglichkeiten kamen ihm dafür in den Sinn: Einer der Gefährten hatten sich von der Gruppe entfernt und war zurückgeblieben oder das achte Mitglied dieser seltsamen Truppe war ein Elb. Ein gut geschulter Elbenkrieger noch dazu, denn Haldir war dafür berüchtigt, selbst die lautlosen Schritte der besten Soldaten mühelos zu erkennen.

Mit einem Wink bedeutete er seinen Kriegern ihm still zu folgen. Leise stiegen sie vom Flett hinab und schlichen von Baumstamm zu Baumstamm dem überdeutlichen Stapfen des Zwerges entgegen.

Nach wenigen Atemzügen waren sie bis in Sichtweite der Gruppe gekommen und Haldir betrachtete den seltsamen Trupp eingehend, bis seine scharfen Augen entdeckten, was er suchte.

Eine hohe, schlanke Gestalt, ein wenig größer selbst als die beiden Menschen ging in ihrer Mitte. Der Gang war lautlos und angespannt, als könne jederzeit ein Angriff erfolgen, ganz so, wie Haldir selbst zu gehen pflegte. Ein Bogen und ein Köcher waren sorgfältig griffbereit über die Schulter gezogen, zwei lange Dolche steckten in ihrem Schaft auf dem Rücken des Kriegers. Die Haare leuchteten im schwachen Licht des Waldes trotz allem wie gesponnenes Gold und umrahmten ein Gesicht von ausgesuchter Schönheit, ein Gesicht, das Haldir unter tausenden wiedererkannt hätte.

"Legolas." hauchte er überrascht und Rúmil flüsterte ihm mit einem triumphalen Lächeln ins Ohr: "Ich sagte doch, es ist eine Überraschung, gwador." /Bruder/

Bevor Haldir etwas erwidern konnte, unterbrach ihn eine laute, raue Stimme aus den Reihen der Ankömmlinge.

"Bleibt in der Nähe junge Hobbits. Man sagt, dass eine große Zauberin in diesen Wäldern lebt, eine Elbenhexe von entsetzlicher Macht. Alle die sie erblicken erliegen ihrem Zauberbann und werden nie wieder gesehen."

Der hellblonde Hauptmann spürte, wie seine Soldaten hinter seinem Rücken bedeutungsvolle Blicke miteinander austauschten, als sie die Worte des bärtigen Primitivlings hörten. Auch Haldir zog seine Augenbraue missbilligend nach oben und legte einen Pfeil auf. Er fixierte den Zwerg mit stechendem Blick.

Aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus sah er, dass auch Legolas die plötzliche Spannung in der Luft gespürt haben musste, denn seine Hand fuhr zum Bogen und zum Köcher. Noch bevor der Zwerg einmal geblinzelt hatte, lag ein Pfeil zum Abschuss bereit auf der Sehne des Bogens.

Der Grenzwächter nickte anerkennend und beschloss dem Treiben des Zwerges ein Ende zu setzen. Ein weiteres Kopfnicken ließ seine Soldaten lautlos nach vorne eilen, während er ein wenig zurück blieb.

"Immerhin ist hier ein Zwerg und den kann sie nicht so leicht umgarnen. Ich habe die Augen eines Habichts und die Ohren eines Fuchses."

Haldir seufzte und deutete mit der Spitze seines Pfeiles auf dem gespannten Bogen nach unten. Dies war das Zeichen für den Angriff und die anderen Elben reagierten sofort. Noch bevor der Zwerg aufgehört hatte zu sprechen zeigten mehrere Pfeilspitzen auf sein Gesicht.

Erschrocken hielt die Gruppe an, nur Legolas der diesen Vorfall erahnt zu haben schien, schien wenig überrascht. Seine Augen huschten hektisch von links nach rechts, um die Anzahl der Elbenkrieger um sie herum abzuschätzen. Haldir legte die Stirn irritiert in Falten. Wieso reagierte der Elbenprinz so nervös? Erwartete er tatsächlich, dass die Elben des Goldenen Waldes ihnen Schaden zufügen wollten?

Entschlossen trat Haldir mit gestrafften Schultern nach vorne. Und während er sprach ließ er den goldblonden Königssohn keinen Moment aus den Augen.

"Der Zwerg atmet so laut, wir hätten ihn im Dunkeln erschießen können."

Doch was sonst Belustigung über Haldirs arrogante Art in Legolas stets fröhlichem Wesen hervorgerufen hätte, wie der Hauptmann es schon so viele Male erlebt hatte, beließ die Augen stumpf und misstrauisch. Haldirs Irritation wuchs und sein Blick wurde fragend und bohrend, bis der junge Waldelb der Musterung nicht mehr standhalten konnte und seufzend seine Lider senkte.

Doch bevor Legolas die Augen schloss erkannte Haldir einen Schmerz und Zorn in den azurblauen Augen des Prinzen, der sein Herz voll Kummer anschwellen ließ. Der Hauptmann Lóriens kannte diesen Blick nur zu gut, denn es waren seine eigenen Augen gewesen, die ihn mit diesem Verlust und der kaum unterdrückten Wut jahrhundertelang aus seinem eigenen Spiegelbild entgegen gestarrt hatten, bis der damals gerade frisch ernannte Hauptmann auf einen Elbenjüngling getroffen war, der die Pein seiner Seele unerwartet gelindert hatte, nur um ihm neue Qualen aufzuerlegen.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ich habe ja gesagt, dass es kürzere Kapitel in dieser Geschichte werden, quasi einzelne Ausschnitte aus der Vergangenheit, die uns einen Einblick geben in das was geschehen ist und was geschehen wird._

_Inzwischen steht das Konzept für die gesamte Geschichte und ich werde so schnell wie möglich updaten._

_Leider muss ich heute noch arbeiten (jaaaa, am Sonntag! Bürolaptop und Ordner liegen neben mir und schauen mich strafend an...), daher weiß ich nicht, ob das nächste Kapitel noch heute online geht oder in den nächsten 2-3 Tagen._

_Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir die Kürze des Kapitels, aber ich möchte das gerne als neue Stilform ausprobieren. Vielleicht schaffe ich dann ja doch tatsächlich irgendwann ne Kurzgeschichte ;)_

_Eure Abraxania_

**Im Jahr 1376 des Dritten Zeitalters**

"Hauptmann Haldir, Ihr werdet mich auf die Reise nach Imladris begleiten. Ich erwarte Euch mit zehn Eurer Männer nach Sonnenaufgang bereit zur Abreise."

Haldir verbeugte sich kurz vor seinem Herrn Celeborn. Stolz erfüllte ihn, dass man ihn bat, Teil dieser offiziellen Reise zu sein. Schließlich war er erst vor wenigen Monaten zum Hauptmann der Garde Lothlóriens ernannt worden. Gleichzeitig erfüllte ihn Unruhe, den Goldenen Wald zu verlassen und seine Brüder ohne helfende Hand zurückzulassen.

"Gibt es noch etwas, Hauptmann Haldir?" fragte der Lord Celeborn, der das Zögern seines jungen Kriegers wohl bemerkte.

Noch bevor Haldir antworten konnte, trat die schöne Herrin Galadriel zu ihrem Gatten und lächelte den Grenzwächter gütig an.

"Deine Sorge ist unbegründet, Haldir ó Lórien. Deine Brüder sind inzwischen erwachsene Männer und gute Soldaten, ebenso wie du, junger Hauptmann."

Haldir neigte den Kopf in Ehrerbietung vor der weisen Frau. Natürlich wusste er, dass seine Brüder, gerade mal 103 und 157 Jahre jünger als er, ebenfalls erfahrene Krieger waren, die auch im Dienste der Herrschaften Celeborn und Galadriel standen. Doch er hatte so lange für die jüngeren Brüder gesorgt, dass er in ihnen nicht die Elbenmänner sehen konnte, die sie inzwischen waren. Vor allem der junge Rúmil und sein überschäumendes Temperament bereiteten ihm oft Kummer.

Galadriel lachte leise und der Hauptmann wusste, dass sie soeben die Bilder sah, die unweigerlich in seinem Kopf auftauchten, als er an die letzten Schandtaten seines jüngsten Bruders dachte. Er versuchte mit einem undurchdringlichen Gesichtsausdruck über die Verlegenheit hinwegzutäuschen, die ihn immer befiel, wenn er seine persönlichen Gedanken nicht unter Kontrolle halten konnte, wie es einem Krieger gebührte.

Wieder lachte Galadriel leise, bis Haldir ihre zarten Finger unter seinem Kinn spürte, eine sanfte Bitte ihr in die Augen zu sehen, statt ehrerbietig den Kopf gesenkt zu halten. Die Augen der Herrin Lothlóriens waren vom Blau des Himmels und mit dem uralten Leuchten der Sterne erfüllt.

"Sie können sich glücklich schätzen, einen Bruder wie dich zu haben, Haldir, Hauptmann. Ich schlage vor, du nimmst Rúmil mit auf die Reise und lässt Orophin hier. Er ist dir in Vernunft sehr ähnlich, nur ziert ein Lächeln öfter sein Gesicht als deines. Auch du solltest lernen, wieder Freude in dein Herz zu lassen."

Unangenehm berührt wich Haldir dem forschenden Blick seiner Herrin aus. Ihre Sorge um sein Wohlergehen rührte ihn, doch es war nicht die mangelnde Freude in Haldirs Leben, die den jungen Hauptmann dazu bewegte, stets diese kühle Fassade aufzusetzen. Es war nicht nur ein Schutz vor den Fragen und dem unerwünschten Mitleid der anderen, es war vor allem ein Schutz vor sich selbst. Denn der junge Elbenkrieger fürchtete die Konsequenzen, wenn er erst einmal irgendeine Art von Emotion in seinem Leben zuließ. Würde ein fröhliches Lachen nicht auch den Weg ebnen für andere Gefühle, die tief in ihm saßen und die ihn zutiefst ängstigten? Würde nicht der Schmerz, die Trauer, der Verlust ihn unweigerlich überrollen? Würde das ihn nicht davon abhalten, der zu sein, der er sein musste? Beschützer des Goldenen Waldes, Hauptmann von Lothlórien und verlässlicher Bruder?

Haldir hatte Gefühle vor langer Zeit aus seinem Leben verbannt und er hatte nicht vor diesen Zustand zu ändern. Emotionen verleiteten dazu, irrational zu handeln und das war eine Schwäche, die er sich nicht erlauben wollte.

Das Seufzen der Lady Galadriel riss Haldir aus seinen Gedanken und als sein Blick den ihren kreuzte, las er Kummer darin. Kummer, von dem er wusste, dass er ihn der holden Elbenfrau bereitete. Doch dann lachte seine Herrin leise.

"Ich wünsche Dir eine gute Reise, Hauptmann Haldir. Eine Reise bringt so viel unerwartetes."

Mit einer kurzen Verbeugung und der Hand auf seinem Herzen verabschiedete sich der Galadhrim und eilte mit großen Schritten davon, um die entsprechenden Vorbereitungen für seine Abreise zu treffen.

Rúmils Freude war unbändig, als er von dem bevorstehenden Ortswechsel erfuhr. Noch am nächsten Morgen, als Haldir seine treue Stute Fainloss /Weißschnee/ sattelte, konnte er den Redefluss seines jüngsten Bruders kaum stoppen und er bedauerte bereits, Rúmil nicht unter Orophins Aufsicht zurückgelassen zu haben.

"Natürlich kenne ich Elladan und Elrohir von ihren Besuchen hier im Goldenen Wald und die Lady Arwen hat ja auch dunkle Haare, aber in Imladris soll es viele dunkelhaarige Elben von ausgesuchter Schönheit geben. Erestor zum Beispiel, der oberste Berater Elronds, man munkelt er habe Noldo-Vorfahren..."

"Rúmil!" Haldir konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. "Du führst Dich auf wie eine elleth /Elbenfrau/ vor ihrem hundertsten Zeugungstag!"

Sein jüngerer Bruder lächelte entschuldigend.

"Verzeih, Haldir. Es ist nur... ich kann mich nicht an die Zeit erinnern, bevor wir in Lothlórien Heimat fanden."

Ein schmerzhafter Stich durchfuhr Haldirs Brust, als er die Worte seines Bruders vernahm. Mühsam versuchte er die Fassung zu wahren. Seine Stimme war noch einige Nuancen kühler und abweisender als sonst, als er auf Fainloss Rücken aufsaß.

"Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für solche Albernheiten, Soldat. Lord Celeborn wartet bereits."

Damit wendete er sein Pferd scharf und ritt davon. Mit Genugtuung hörte er, wie ihm neun Pferde und ihre Reiter folgten.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ich habe es geschafft! Noch ein Kapitel ist fertig geworden und endlich treffen Legolas und Haldir das erste Mal aufeinander._

_Viel Spaß dabei!_

**Im Jahr 1376 des Dritten Zeitalters, wenige Tage später**

Rúmil blickte staunend um sich, als sein Pferd Haldirs Stute über die steinerne Brücke folgte. Imladris war von einer solchen Schönheit, wie er es sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht hatte vorstellen können. Gewiss, der Goldene Wald, der seine Heimat darstellte, war ebenfalls voller Wunder, doch war es eine andere Schönheit, die den großen Mallornbäumen und ihren weißen Fletts innenwohnte. Die hohen Bäume Lothlóriens ließen weniger Licht auf den Grund des weichen bemoosten Bodens und alles wirkte wie mit einem silbernen Schleier überzogen.

Nichts hatte ihn darauf vorbereitet, Bruchtal in der vollen Blüte des späten Frühlings kennenzulernen.

Ein Wasserfall ergoss sich links von ihnen in einen kleinen See und die feinen Tröpfchen schillerten in der Luft in allen Farben des Regenbogens. Doch sie konnten nicht den bunten, duftenden Gärten Konkurrenz machen, die sich entlang des steinernen Weges wanden. Rosen streckten ihre vollen, blutroten Blüten der Sonne entgegen, Vögel sangen fremde Lieder und selbst das Rauschen der Blätter im Wind erschien ihm hier fröhlicher als im Goldenen Wald.

"Haldir." sagte er leise und sah wie sein Bruder sich nach ihm umdrehte und ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. Nichts zeigte Rúmil, dass sein Bruder von der unfassbaren Schönheit, die sie umgab, auch nur im Ansatz berührt war. Haldirs graue Augen waren kühl und seine Lippen ohne Lächeln.

"Siehst Du denn nicht, wie schön es hier ist, gwador?" fragte der jüngere Bruder.

"Lord Elrond tat gut daran, diesen Ort zu wählen. Ein Ort der so harmlos aussieht und doch voller Möglichkeiten der strategischen Verteidigung ist." antwortete Haldir stattdessen. "Siehst Du diese ganzen schmalen Schluchten, die bis nach Imladris führen? Einen anderen Weg hinein gibt es nicht, auch nicht für Feinde. Es ist kein Ansturm möglich, und wenn es doch jemand wagt hierher zu kommen, wird ein Pfeilhagel von den Abhängen jeden Gegner unschädlich machen, bevor er auch nur einen Fuß in Bruchtal setzen konnte."

Seufzend betrachtete Rúmil seinen großen Bruder. Nur eineinhalb Jahrhunderte trennten die beiden voneinander und doch war es als gehörten sie unterschiedlichen Zeitaltern an. Haldir war durch und durch ein Krieger, der nichts als Disziplin und Verantwortung kannte. Nie sah Rúmil ein Lachen oder auch nur ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Bruders. Die Augen des Kommandanten waren stets ernst und voller Wachsamkeit. Rúmil wusste, dass es daran lag, dass Haldir schon im jungen Alter große Verantwortung übernehmen musste, als ihre Eltern ums Leben gekommen waren und er sich um seine beiden jüngeren Brüder kümmern musste. Haldir war zu dieser Zeit gerade einmal etwas über hundertfünfzig gewesen, Orophin noch nicht einmal volljährig und Rúmil selbst noch fast ein Säugling.

Rúmil konnte sich an seine Eltern nicht mehr erinnern, wusste nur dass sie Gesandte der Galadhrim gewesen waren und auf vielen Reisen unterwegs. Ihre Kinder hatten sie stets mit sich gekommen. Der jüngste Bruder bedauerte, sich nicht mehr an das Gesicht seiner Mutter oder seines Vaters erinnern zu können, und oft bat er Orophin, ihm die Eltern zu beschreiben. Doch auch Orophins Erinnerung verblasste zunehmend.

Nur einmal hatte Rúmil gewagt Haldir nach den Eltern zu fragen, doch die Reaktion des damals frisch ernannten Leutnant war so erschreckend gewesen, dass Rúmil nie wieder gewagt hatte, den ältesten Bruder darauf anzusprechen.

Es war das einzige Mal gewesen, dass Haldir jemals die Hand gegen ihn erhoben hatte, und kurz bevor seine geballte Faust den jungen Elbenknaben getroffen hatte, hatte der Galadhrimkrieger den Weg seiner Faust abgelenkt und mit voller Wucht knapp neben Rúmils Gesicht gegen einen Baumstamm gehauen. Mit Erschrecken hatte der damals noch jugendliche Rúmil die Kraft und den Zorn bemerkt, die seinem Bruder innenwohnte, denn die Knöchel des Soldaten bluteten danach stark.

Seitdem war die Sprache nie wieder auf ihre Eltern gekommen und Rúmil konnte sich damit arrangieren, denn im Endeffekt war es sein großer Bruder, der ihm Mutter und Vater gleichzeitg ersetzte. Und egal wie oft die beiden Geschwister aneinander gerieten, denn Rúmil war von Natur aus ein fröhlicher Elb mit einem Hang zu Scherzen und den Lastern der Jugend, so liebte und bewunderte er seinen ältesten Bruder abgöttisch. Und es war diese Liebe zu dem Älteren, die ihn jetzt sorgenvoll auf die breiten Schultern seines Bruders blicken ließ.

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann Haldir zum letzten Mal etwas getan hatte, das auch nur annähernd einer Zerstreuung gleichkam. Oh, Haldir las viel... ohne Zweifel. Aber er las nicht aus Freude, sondern um sich zu bilden. Ein Hauptmann hatte ein umfangreiches Wissen zu haben, größer als das seiner Untergebenen, damit sie ihn voll respektieren konnten, so sagte er.

Haldir musizierte auch mit großer Kunstfertigkeit und Präzision, denn Musik war die Grundlage einer überlegenen Kampftaktik, predigte er stets seinen Soldaten. Und er schien damit Recht zu haben. Haldirs Kampfstil suchte seinesgleichen an Grazie und Effektivität.

Doch wenn es zu Dingen kam, die das Herz betrafen, so konnte sich Rúmil nicht entsinnen, jemals seinen Bruder an solchen Aktivitäten teilhaben zu sehen. Und das lag gewiss nicht an den mangelnden Möglichkeiten.

Haldir war von einer speziellen Schönheit, die sowohl ellyth und ellyn /Elbinnen und Elben/ gleichermaßen Schlange stehen ließen. Haldir besaß einen solch durchtrainierten Körper, der sicherlich selbst den berühmten Balrogtöter Glorfindel vor Neid erblassen lassen würde. Seine Schultern waren breit, seine Gestalt hochgewachsen und schmal in der Hüfte. Die silbrigen Haare waren stets an den Seiten mit Kriegerzöpfen streng zurückgenommen und ließen den Blick frei auf Haldirs ebenmäßiges Gesicht und die silbergrauen Augen, die kühl wie ein Morgennebel stets wachsam die Umgebung musterten. Rúmil konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass jemals einer der zahlreichen Bewerber um Haldirs Herz jedoch bis zu diesem durchgedrungen war. Haldir schien einfach kein Interesse zu haben.

Sorge schnürte Rúmils Brust zusammen. Es gab viele Elben, die ihre Gefühle ungern zeigten, aber es gab keinen, der sämtliche Gefühle einfach verdrängte, wie sein Bruder es seit Jahrhunderten erfolgreich tat.

Rúmil wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich die Schritte seines Pferdes verlangsamten und er erkannte überrascht, dass sie die Ställe Bruchtals erreicht hatten.

Auf Haldirs Kommando hin stiegen die Galadhrimkrieger ab. Haldir drückte Rúmil wortlos Fainloss Zügel und seinen Bogen in die Hand und folgte dem Herrn Celeborn, wie es seine Pflicht war, als dieser sich auf den Weg machte, um seinen Schwiegersohn und seine Enkel zu begrüßen.

Vorsichtig platzierte Rúmil den Bogen seines Bruders auf einer niedrigen Mauer und begann genau wie seine Kameraden die Pferde abzusatteln.

Gerade als er Fainloss und sein Pferd Bronwen in den Stall führte, sah er ein Glitzern aus seinem Augenwinkel, das an ihm vorbeihuschte.

"Cidhel." rief er einen seiner Kameraden herbei und übergab ihm die Zügel der beiden Pferde. Neugierig machte er sich auf den Weg hinaus in die Sonne, um zu sehen, woher dieses seltsame goldene Schimmern gekommen war.

Vor dem Tor blickte er sich suchend um, bis er auf der Mauer, wo er zuvor Haldirs Bogen abgelegt hatte, einen jungen ellon sitzen sah, dessen Haare von einem so glänzenden Gold waren, dass die Luft um ihn herum scheinbar vor feinen Goldpartikeln zu flirren schien. Der junge Elb schien noch nicht einmal volljährig zu sein, denn sein Gesicht trug noch die weichen Züge eines Jugendlichen und doch konnte Rúmil an der hochgewachsenen Statur und den bereits vorhandenen sehnigen Muskeln erkennen, dass aus diesem Jungen einst ein vortrefflicher Krieger werden konnte, sollte er Talent an den Waffen besitzen.

Rúmil betrachtete den jungen Mann mit dem goldenem Haar und dem makellosen Gesicht, wie er behutsam fast ehrfürchtig mit der Hand über Haldirs Bogen strich.

Ein Elb trat neben Rúmil und als der junge Krieger nach oben blickte, erkannte er die Gestalt eines der Zwillinge Elronds.

"Rúmil." grüßte der dunkelhaarige Elb freundlich und der Angesprochene nickte mit einem Lächeln zurück.

"Mae govannen, Lord..."

"Elladan." ergänzte der Zwilling mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen.

"Sagt mir Lord Elladan, wer ist der Junge dort drüber, dessen Schönheit selbst die Gärten Bruchtals in den Schatten stellt."

"Das ist der junge Prinz Legolas, Sohn des Königs Thranduil. Sein Vater hat ihn zu uns geschickt, damit er sich üben kann in Diplomatie und Kampfkunst."

Rúmil legte seinen Kopf schief und betrachtete den jungen Elbenprinz, der seinen Blick scheinbar nicht von dem Galadhrimbogen lösen konnte. Und genau dies schien dem Jungen zum Verhängnis zu werden, denn in seiner Vertiefung bemerkte er nicht die große Gestalt Haldirs, die sich vor ihm aufbaute. Erst als der breite Schatten auf seine Hände fiel, die gerade die starke Sehne des Bogens erkundeten, schaute Prinz Legolas erschrocken nach oben.

"Was denkst Du, was Du da tust, Knabe?" fragte er mit eisiger Stimme und mit lauerndem Blick.

Rúmil bewunderte die Art, in der Legolas sein Kinn nach oben streckte und dem Blick des furchteinflößenden Hauptmanns begegnete.

"Ich überlege, wie es ist, mit diesem Bogen zu schießen."

Haldir schnaubte abfällig. "Und Du meinst, dass Du das beurteilen kannst? Ein Kind?"

"Ich bin kein Kind mehr. Warum bezeichnet ihr mich so, wenn ihr nichts über mich wisst und ich nichts über Euch?"

Provokativ griff Legolas nach dem Bogen und richtete sich auf. Seine Größe reichte bereits an die Haldirs heran. Die Augen des Hauptmanns verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

"Gib mir meinen Bogen, Junge." Rúmil hätte bei diesem Tonfall seines Bruders bereits das Weite gesucht, doch der junge Prinz des Düsterwaldes schien völlig unbeeindruckt.

"Was haltet Ihr von einer kleinen Wette? Wir machen ein kleines Wettschießen und wer gewinnt, darf den Bogen behalten."

Mit Erstaunen sah Rúmil wie sich die Wangen seines Bruders vor Zorn rot färbten und seine Fäuste sich zitternd ballten.

"Ein Galadhrim trennt sich niemals von seinem Bogen oder seinem Schwert! Sie sind ein Teil seines Körpers."

Ein Lächeln stand auf einmal im Gesicht des jungen Prinzen und Rúmil konnte nur über das Funkeln in den azurblauen Augen des jungen Elbenmannes staunen. Die Schönheit des Prinzen war noch größer, als er bisher von der Seite hatte erkennen können.

"Dann wollen wir hoffen, dass Ihr nicht immer so sorglos mit Teilen Eures Körpers umgeht. Ihr könntet sonst eines Tages Euren Kopf vergessen und ihn nicht mehr wiederfinden."

"Wie kannst Du es wagen..." Haldirs Stimme bebte vor Wut, all seine Gleichgültigkeit und stoische Ruhe war dahin. Er machte einen Schritt auf den goldblonden Elben zu, der gelassen stehen blieb.

Ein tiefes Lachen erklang neben Rúmil und unterbrach den Streit des Hauptmanns und des jungen Elben.

"Genug, Prinz Legolas. verderbt es Euch nicht mit Hauptmann Haldir ó Lórien. Es ist deutlich einfacher mit ihm auszukommen, wenn er Euch nicht an den Kragen will."

Rúmil sah, wie Haldirs Kopf herumzuckte, als Elladan Legolas Namen erwähnte und er kurz um Fassung rang, als Haldir verstand, dass er soeben den königlichen Gast im Hause Elronds beleidigt hatte. Doch Legolas zuckte nur fröhlich mit den Schultern und reichte Haldir den Bogen mit einem bedauernden Lächeln.

"Wirklich eine wunderschöne Waffe, Hauptmann Haldir."

Damit drehte sich der junge Prinz um und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen. Er ließ einen grinsenden Elladan zurück und einen nachdenklichen Rúmil, der seinen fassungslosen Bruder betrachtete, der dem blonden Elben aus dem Düsterwald noch immer hinterherblickte. Ein Plan begann sich in Rúmils Kopf zu formen.

Auch wenn diese erste Begegnung zwischen seinem Bruder und dem jungen Legolas nicht sonderlich angenehm verlaufen war, so war er doch der erste gewesen, der dem kühlen Haldir in kürzester Zeit mehr Emotionen entlockt hatte, als irgendeiner vor ihm. Mit einem leisen Hüsteln wandte er sich an den dunkelhaarigen Elben neben ihm.

"Elladan, sagtet Ihr nicht vorhin, dass Prinz Legolas auch die Kampfkunst trainieren soll?"

"Was habt Ihr im Sinn, Rúmil?"

"Nun, wir werden eine Weile hier sein, und ich denke es gibt kaum einen besseren Lehrmeister als meinen Bruder Haldir."

Ein verstehendes Lächeln legte sich auf Elladans Lippen.

"Ich werde mit meinem Vater sprechen."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Verzeiht mir das langsame Updaten, aber wie immer habe ich viel mehr zu tun als mir lieb ist und die Müdigkeit übermannt mich abends, bevor ich mein Macbook auch nur anmachen konnte.**_

_**Ich habe mich riesig über Euren ganzen Reviews gefreut, und ich hoffe, auch dieses Kapitelchen findet Euer Wohlwollen.**_

_**Zu meiner eigenen Überraschung habe ich festgestellt, dass Rúmil eine etwas größere Rolle in dieser Geschichte spielen wird. Ein Charakter mit dem ich mich vorher gar nicht beschäftigt habe. Aber keine Sorge Hauptpersonen bleiben natürlich Haldir und Legolas.**_

_**Viel Spaß!**_

**Am gleichen Abend...**

Nachdenklich nippte Legolas an seinem Wein und betrachtete die Feiergesellschaft, die sich zum Willkommen von Celeborn und seinen Galadhrimkriegern in Elronds Festsaal eingefunden hatte.

Der junge Elbenprinz konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Augen immer wieder die breitschultrige Gestalt des Hauptmannes suchten, mit dem er sich am Vormittag wegen des Bogens angelegt hatte.

Ein Galadhrimbogen... was für eine wundervolle Waffe.

Kostbarstes Holz der Mallornbäume mit zahlreichen Mustern und Runen verziert, jeder Bogen ein Kunstwerk. Das Holz hatte sich fest und gleichzeitig unglaublich biegsam unter seinen Fingern angefühlt, die Sehne aus fast unzerreißbaren silbrigen Rosshaaren der Mearas gefertigt.

Trotz seines jugendlichen Alters hatte Legolas alleine durch die Berührung gespürt wie tödlich und präzise diese Waffe sein musste.

Und genau den gleichen Eindruck machte auch der Besitzer dieses Bogens auf ihn. Der silberblonde Hauptmann erinnerte ihn an die gespannte Sehne eines eben solchen uvergleichlichen Bogens, voller unterdrückter Energie, die mit gewaltiger Wucht den Pfeil nach vorne schnellte, sobald man sie losließ. Voller Kraft, voller Schönheit und doch so todbringend und unbarmherzig.

Legolas drehte den Stiel seines Kelches zwischen den Fingern und musterte den Galadhrim mit unverhohlener Neugier. Das blonde Haar des Kriegers war viel blasser als sein eigenes und doch schimmerte es wie eine Wasseroberfläche im Mondlicht. Sein Körperbau war beeindruckend. Abgesehen von Elrond und seinen beiden Söhnen, die durch ihre zum Teil menschliche Blutlinie eine von Natur aus muskulösere Statur hatten, hatte der junge Waldelbenprinz noch nie solch einen durch anscheinend eisernes Training stattlichen Elbenmann gesehen.

Die angespannte Haltung des Hauptmanns ließ bei der kleinsten Bewegung jeden Muskel unter der dunkelgrauen Tunika deutlich hervortreten, nun da er seinen Reisemantel abgelegt hatte.

Legolas bemerkte überrascht, dass ein Großteil der Anspannung des silbernen Kriegers scheinbar darauf zurückzuführen war, dass er waffenlos neben seinem Gebieter stand. Unruhig fuhr die Hand immer wieder an den Gürtel seiner Tunika, an dem er ansonsten scheinbar sein Schwert oder zumindest seinen Dolch befestigt hatte. Als die sehnigen Finger nicht fanden was sie suchten, ballte sich die Hand zur Faust, bis sie sich unter einem tiefen Durchatmen des Kriegers wieder löste.

Dieses sich ständig wiederholende Spiel beobachtete Legolas eine Weile interessiert und fragte sich, welche schlechten Erfahrungen der Galadhrimhauptmann in seinem Leben schon gemacht haben musste, wenn er selbst an einem solchen sicheren Ort wie Imladris sich Sorgen um lauernde Gefahren machte. Mit einmal drehte sich der Hauptmann um seine eigene Achse und starrte direkt in Legolas Augen, als hätte er die Blicke des jungen Elben in seinem Rücken gefühlt.

Ruhig erwiderte der Goldblonde den Blick mit einem Lächeln und hob seinen Kelch zum Gruß. Der Blick aus den sturmgrauen Augen des Kommandeurs war so eiskalt und vernichtend, dass Legolas verwundert die Augenbraue nach oben zog.

Ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen kehrte der Galadhrim ihm wieder den Rücken zu.

Achselzuckend nahm Legolas einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte und sich überrascht umdrehte.

Ein weiterer der Krieger, die heute mit Celeborn eingetroffen waren, stand neben ihm und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„Ihr müsst meinem Bruder verzeihen."

„Eurem Bruder?" fragte Legolas verwirrt.

„Ja, Haldir ó Lórien." Mit einem Nicken seines Kopfes wies er in die Richtung des Hauptmannes.

„Der Hauptmann ist Euer Bruder?" Legolas betrachtete den Elben vor ihm genauer und stellte fest, dass die beiden Krieger in der Tat eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit aufwiesen. Beide hatten das silberblonde Haar und graue Augen. Doch die Augen des Kriegers vor ihm waren heller und hatten ein fröhliches Glitzern in ihnen.

„Mein Bruder und mein Hauptmann, in der Tat. Eine reichliche unglückliche Kombination für mich, wenn ich das unter uns bemerken darf. Der Ärger, den ich mir regelmäßig einfange, hat gleich immer eine doppelt schlimme Konsequenz."

Der Galadhrim lachte verschmitzt und Legolas konnte nicht anders als zurückzulächeln, die offene Art des jungen Kriegers war einnehmend.

„Und was ist es, was ich Eurem Bruder verzeihen muss?" fragte der jugendliche Waldeelb neugierig und sah wie für einen winzigen Moment ein Schatten über das fröhliche Gesicht des Galadhrim huschte. In seiner Stimme lag ein hintergründiger Ernst, der Legolas davon überzeugte, dass dies nicht als Scherz gemeint war, als der Hellblonde antwortete.

„Haldir ist ein fürchterlicher Einzelgänger, er hat nicht viel Erfahrung im Umgang mit Fremden..." Einen Moment schwieg der Elbenkrieger, dann lächelte er wieder spitzbübisch. „... und schon gar nicht mit so einem schönen ellon, wie Ihr es seid, Prinz Legolas."

Verlegene Röte stieg in Legolas Wangen und er starrte schweigend in seinen Kelch. Seit er das Kindesalter hinter sich gelassen hatte, hatten sich solche Komplimente gehäuft und doch konnte der junge Elbenprinz Ihnen nichts abgewinnen. Zu selten waren sie ehrlich gemeint, sondern nur ein Versuch sich beim Königssohn gutzustellen, so war Legolas zumindest fest überzeugt.

„Und schon wieder muss ich Euch um Vergebung bitten." unterbach die Stimme des jungen Kriegers seine Gedanken. „da bringe ich Euch so schamlos in Verlegenheit und habe mich noch nicht einmal vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Rúmil Haldirtôr." /Bruder des Haldir/

Erstaunt blickte Legolas auf. Noch nie hatte er gehört, dass sich ein Elb mit der Zugehörigkeit zu seinem Bruder vorstellte, statt die Abstammung von seinem Vater zu nennen. Rúmil musste ihm seine Verwunderung angesehen haben, denn wieder legte sich ein nachdenklicher Zug auf sein offenes Gesicht.

„Ihr mögt vielleicht von Haldir einen anderen Eindruck gewonnen haben, doch er ist ein wundervoller Bruder." Er schien zu überlegen wie viel er preisgeben wollte, doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Mein Vater ist nichts weiter für mich als ein Name, von dem man mir berichtet, denn meine Eltern traten über in Mandos Hallen, als ich noch nicht einmal sprechen konnte, Haldir hat mich und meinen Bruder Orophin großgezogen. Und ich kann nicht behaupten, dass es mir je an etwas fehlte. Ich bin stolz ihn zum Bruder zu haben."

Legolas Blick schweifte erneut zu dem Hauptmann, dessen Namen er jetzt kannte. In der Tat musste dieser Haldir etwas besonderes sein, wenn sein Bruder so für ihn eintrat.

„Er sieht gar nicht so viel älter aus als Ihr." bemerkte der Elbenprinz nachdenklich.

Rúmil lächelte. „Haldir ist genau 157 Jahre älter als ich."

Sprachlos starrte Legolas den Galadhrimkrieger an. „Er war so jung und hat Euch alleine großgezogen?"

„Es ist ihm ganz gut gelungen, meint Ihr nicht?" zwinkerte Rúmil selbstgefällig,

Legolas schnaubte in seinen Kelch. „Nun das mindert seine Schuld zumindest, warum er in Eurer Erziehung vergessen hat, Euch Zurückhaltung und Benimm beizubringen."

Rúmil blickte erst überrascht, dann lachte er lauthals. „Bei den Valar, Elladan hatte recht, Ihr seid ebenso scharfzüngig wie Ihr schön seid. Das können in der Tat interessante Wochen werden."

Damit verabschiedete sich der Elbenkrieger mit einer Verbeugung und ließ einen verwirrten Legolas zurück. Was konnte Rúmil mit dieser Andeutung gemeint haben?

Seufzend stellte Legolas seinen Kelch zur Seite und beschloss, sich zurückzuziehen. Der Verdachte keimte in ihm auf, dass er keine Ruhe finden würde, solange er in der Nähe des Galadhrimhauptmannes war, der ihn auf eine sonderliche Art und Weise fesselte. Der junge Prinz riskierte einen letzten Blick unter halb geschlossenen Lidern hervor und entdeckte den Kriegerhauptmann Celeborns in einiger Entfernung der lachenden und tanzenden Elben. Er stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand in einer Ecke der Halle, von der aus er die gesamten Festivitäten mit seinem wachsamen grauen Blick verfolgen konnte. Doch Legolas war sich nicht sicher, ob dies der einzige Grund war, aus dem der Hauptmann diesen Platz gewählt hatte. Er stand so geschickt zwischen zwei Säulen, dass er fast mit ihnen zu verschmelzen schien und kaum zu entedecken war.

„Was ist dein Geheimnis, Haldir ó Lórien?" murmelte Legolas leise und beschloss insgeheim das Rätsel des silbernen Hauptmannes zu lösen. Mit leichtfüßigen Schritten und einem sanften Lächeln steuerte er auf den Säulengang zu, der ihn zu seinem Raum und an dem Galadhrim vorbeiführen würde.

Lautlos näherte er sich der breitschultrigen Gestalt, doch als er nur noch einen einzelnen Schritt von dem Krieger entfernt war, wirbelte dieser herum und hatte mit einer Schnelligkeit, die Legolas zutiefst erschreckte, die Arme des jungen Prinzen gepackt und auf den Rücken gedreht. Mit einer einzigen kraftvollen Bewegung hatte Haldir Legolas aus dem Licht der hell erleuchteten Halle gezogen und an die schattige Rückseite der Säule gepresst, das ganze Gewicht seines Oberkörpers nutzend, sodass Legolas bewegungslos verharren musste. Hart spürte er die eisernen Muskeln des anderen Elben gegen seiner Brust und unfreiwillig stockte dem jungen Elben der Atem.

Die Augen des Hauptmannes suchten zuerst die Umgebung ab, ob noch weitere Angreifer auf ihn lauerten, bevor er sich seinem vermeintlichen Gegner zuwandte. Als der zornig funkelnde Blick Legolas erschrocken geweitete Augen traf, keuchte Haldir überrascht auf und entließ sofort den Prinzen aus seinem harten Griff. Doch als er zurücktrat, sah Legolas wie Verärgerung sich auf den Gesichtszügen des schönen Hauptmannes breitmachte.

„Ihr solltet besser aufpassen, Prinz." sagte der Galadhrim verächtlich. „Ich hätte Euch verletzten können."

Legolas zog sein verrutschtes Seidenhemd gerade und lächelte den Hauptmann an. „Das habt Ihr aber nicht."

Mit diesen Worten versuchte er sich an dem Galdhrim vorbei zu drücken, der noch immer so nah an ihm stand, dass Legolas dessen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte.

„Gute Nacht, Hauptmann Haldir." sagte Legolas sanft und der Zorn im Blick des Elben wich für einen Moment Verwirrung, als er seinen Namen aus dem Mund des Prinzen hörte. Er wich einen Schritt zurück und gab Legolas die Möglichkeit sich von der Säule zu lösen und wieder auf den Gang zu treten. Legolas Hand streifte dabei für einen winzigen Moment, die des Hauptmanns. Das Gefühl, das dabei den jungen Prinzen übermannte, war wie ein Blitzschlag auf seiner Haut und ein Schauer lief über den Rücken des Waldelben. Doch als er verwirrt aufschaute, um zu sehen, ob der Galadhrim etwas davon gemerkt hatte, hatte dieser ihm bereits wieder den Rücken zugewandt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Am nächsten Morgen...**

Haldirs Laune war am Gefrierpunkt, als er am nächsten Morgen aus seinem Zimmer trat, um zu dem Treffen mit seinem Herrn Celeborn und Lord Elrond zu eilen.

Er fühlte sich unausgeruht und zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahrhunderten unsicher. Schuld daran war nur dieser kleine Elbenprinz aus dem Düsterwald, der ihn innerhalb eines Tages mehrfach aus der Fassung gebracht hatte.

Zorn wallte in Haldir hoch, als er daran dachte, wie sehr er sich von dem Jüngling hatte reizen lassen.

Der Bursche hatte sich nicht nur an seinem Bogen vergriffen, sondern auch noch die Dreistigkeit besessen ihn mit ein paar kessen Kommentaren aus seinem hübschen Mund ausgerechnet vor dem Sohn Lord Elronds und seinen eigenen Männern dastehen zu lassen wie einen tumben Ork. Und statt sich zu wehren, hatte Haldir in seiner Überraschung dem bildschönen Elbenprinzen einfach nur hinterher gestarrt.

Verärgert ballte der Hauptmann der Galadhrim die Faust, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass ein Ziehen durch seine Lenden lief, wenn er an die fast noch knabenhafte Gestalt des jungen Elben dachte, die schon eindeutig verriet, welch sehnige, markante Figur der Prinz des Düsterwaldes in Kürze haben würde.

Noch deutlich hörte er das überraschte Aufkeuchen des goldblonden Elben, als Haldir ihn in der vergangenen Nacht mit seinem eigenen Körper gegen die marmorne Säule gepinnt hatte. Und ebenso deutlich spürte er den süßen Atem des jungen ellon auf seiner Haut und sah die sanften azurblauen Augen wieder vor sich, die scheinbar direkt in seine Seele blickten.

Haldirs Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich, als er seine Zähne aufeinander presste. Nicht eine Elbenfrau oder ein Elbenmann hatte in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten so etwas in ihm ausgelöst, dass sein eigener Körper ihn so betrog. Immer war Haldir derjenige gewesen, der Kontrolle über die Situation und vor allem über sich selbst gehabt hatte und der junge Hauptmann hatte nicht die Absicht das zu ändern. Doch gleichzeitig spürte er, wie der Knabe, der noch nicht einmal volljährig war, Reaktionen egal welcher Art in ihm auslöste, die er nicht zu steuern vermochte. Ihm blieb nur eine Möglichkeit...

Er musste sich so gut es ging von dem Prinzen fernhalten.

Voller Entschlossenheit und Zuversicht, sein Problem gelöst zu haben, erreichte Haldir das Studierzimmer des Lords von Imladris, gedämpfte Stimmen drangen durch die Tür.

Energisch klopfte er, und trat nach einer höflichen Aufforderung Lord Elronds ein.

„Ah, Hauptmann Haldir." lächelte der dunkelhaarige Lord und lud mit einer Geste ein, sich zum Frühstücksmahl der beiden Elbenlords dazuzugesellen. Auch die Zwillingssöhne Elronds waren anwesend und bedachten den jungen Hauptmann mit einem freundlichen Nicken. Ein seltsames Lächeln schien die Mundwinkel des einen Zwillings - ob nun Elladan oder Elrohir vermochte er nicht zu unterscheiden - zu umspielen und löste ein unbestimmtes Gefühl der Unruhe in dem blonden Galadhrimkrieger aus.

„Lord Elrond, Lord Elladan, Lord Elrohir." verbeugte er sich galant. „Mein Herr Celeborn." Dann nahm er Platz.

„Wollt Ihr etwas essen, Hauptmann?" fragte Elrond und winkte nach einem jungen Bediensteten, der sofort herbei eilte.

„Ich möchte nicht unhöflich erscheinen, Mylord, aber ich ziehe es vor, erst später zu essen, nachdem ich meine Trainingseinheiten mit meinen Kriegern absolviert habe. Auch sie werden erst dann speisen, und ich möchte keine Sonderprivilegien gegenüber meiner Truppe, nur weil ich ihr Hauptmann bin."

Ein anerkennendes Nicken folgte von dem scharzhaarigen Lord von Imladris.

„Ihr seid ein guter Hauptmann und ein exzellenter Ausbilder wie ich hörte."

Mit einer Neigung seines Kopfes nahm Haldir das Kompliment an. Falsche Bescheidenheit gehörte nicht an diese Stelle, denn Haldir wusste, dass er auf seine Fähigkeiten stolz sein konnte.

„Und genau aus diesem Grunde bat ich Celeborn Euch heute morgen um Eure Anwesenheit zu bitten."

Haldir blickte ruckhaft auf und sah in vier lächelnde Gesichter, während er sich bemühte seine Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Ruhig wendete er sich seinem Herrn zu.

„Ihr habt eine Aufgabe für mich, Herr Celeborn?"

Der edle Elb nickte bestätigend und einen winzigen Moment meinte Haldir Schalk aus den Augen des Gemahls von Galadriel glitzern zu sehen.

„In der Tat, Hauptmann Haldir, die habe ich." Er machte eine kunstvolle Pause bevor er fortfuhr. „Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass sich in Lord Elronds Obhut ein junger Krieger befindet, bereits sehr talentiert, der aber ein wenig Feinschliff in seinen Kampfeskünsten braucht. Und da Glorfindel mit Elladan und Elrohir in Kürze eine Erkundung der Grenzen im Norden plant, bot ich an, dass mein bester Krieger einige Kampfesübungen mit dem Jungen durchführen wird."

Haldirs Haltung straffte sich und er verbeugte sich sitzend mit dem Oberkörper in Richtung Elronds.

„Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, mein Wissen weiterzugeben."

„Sehr schön." lächelte der peredhel /Halbelb/ „In Erwartung Eures Einverständnisses habe ich Prinz Legolas bereits mitgeteilt, dass er die heutigen Übungen mit Euren Kriegern absolvieren kann. Er wartet auf Euch am Trainingsplatz."

Haldirs Reaktion war so heftig, dass alle Anwesenden überrascht zusammenzuckten, als der große Elbenkrieger aufsprang und dabei den kunstvoll gedrechselten Stuhl unachtsam nach hinten stieß, sodass er mit lautem Getöse überkippte und auf die marmornen Fliesen aufschlug. Doch selbst das war Haldir in diesem Moment egal, als er entsetzt abwechselnd auf Lord Elrond und seinen eigenen Herrn starrte, die ihn verblüfft musterten. Nach und nach wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich völlig entgegen seiner sonst so kühlen, gefassten Art verhielt. Er schloss kurz die Augen und zählte innerlich bis zehn, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, seine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Als er meinte, wieder sprechen zu können, ohne dass seine Stimme ihm den Dienst versagen würde, wandte er sich an Lord Elrond.

„Mein Lord, ich fürchte ich bin nicht der richtige, um diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen."

Ein unwilliges Stirnrunzeln legte sich auf die ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge des peredhel, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, mischte sich eine wunderschöne Elbin ein, die soeben den Raum betreten hatte.

„Aber Haldir, mein treuer Freund, ich kenne niemanden, der besser geeignet wäre, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen."

„Celebrían! ... Mylady." ergänzte der junge Hauptmann und verfluchte sich für seine mangelnde Beherrschung an diesem Tag.

Die Zeiten in denen die Tochter Galadriels und Celeborns seine Spielgefährtin in Kindestagen gewesen war, war schon lange vorbei. Der Gemahlin Elronds gebührte weitaus mehr Respekt, als er ihr in diesem Moment zukommen ließ. Er verbeugte sich tief und blickte überrascht auf, als er eine zarte, kühle Hand auf seiner Wange spürte. Die Augen der Herrin Imladris waren ebenso tiefgründig und weise wie die ihrer Mutter.

„Mein lieber Haldir. Nicht ohne Grund haben meine Eltern Dich zu dem Hauptmann ihrer Krieger ernannt. Es gibt keinen besseren neben Dir." Mit einem leisen Lachen kommentierte sie das unterdrückte Schnauben ihrer Söhne. „Ihr müsste mir verzeihen, meine Kinder. Ich bin voreingenommen, denn es war nicht nur einmal, dass Haldir mich aus der ein oder anderen brenzligen Situation gerettet hat. Auch wenn ihr es nicht glauben mögt, aber ich war wilder als eines der Maeras-Pferde selbst." Dann wandte sie sich wieder dem blonden Krieger zu. „Was hat unser junger Freund Legolas getan, dass er seinen Zorn auf dich gezogen hat, mein schöner Hauptmann?"

Haldir atmete tief ein, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass es keinen Grund gab, diese Aufgabe abzulehnen, wollte er sein Gesicht nicht völlig verlieren. Dass der junge ellon seinen Bogen bewundert hatte, war nun wahrlich keine ausreichende Entschuldigung. Und dass Legolas Äußeres und seine unbefangene Art so betörend war, dass es Haldir um den Verstand brachte, wollte der Krieger lieber nicht erwähnen.

„Nichts, Mylady. Es war ein Krampf in meiner Wade, der meine heftige Reaktion erzeugte. Ich werde gerne diese Aufgabe übernehmen."

Celebrían lachte leise und beugte sich zu Haldir, sodass nur er sie hören konnte.

„Du warst schon immer ein schlechter Lügner, mellon nín." und laut sagte sie zu den Anwesenden. „Dann sollten wir Haldir von dem Frühstück entbinden, an dem er sowieso nicht teilhaben möchte."

Dankbar für die Atempause, die ihm die Lady Celebrían verschaffte, verneigte sich der Hauptmann der Galadhrim zuerst in Richtung der Herrin von Imladris und dann in Richtung der Lordschaften.

Er musste sich zwingen seine weitausgreifenden Schritte zu zügeln, sodass sie nicht allzu sehr nach Flucht aussahen. Kaum hörte er, wie sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, senkte er den Kopf und fuhr sich mit einer zittrigen Hand durch sein silberblondes Haar. Welches Schicksal hatte ihn dazu verdammt, seinen Herrn ausgerechnet auf diese diplomatische Reise begleiten zu müssen und den jungen Prinzen aus dem Düsterwald zu treffen. Die hohe Mauer um die dunkelsten Ecken seines Herzens schienen zu bröckeln, und Haldir fürchtete sich davor, was daraus hervorbrechen könnte. Die alles verzehrende Dunkelheit durfte nicht an die Oberfläche kommen, durfte nicht die Oberhand über das bisschen Licht gewinnen, dass er sich hatte bewahren können, weil erst seine Brüder und dann sein Volk ihn brauchten.

Da er Legolas Thranduilion scheinbar nicht räumlich von sich fern halten konnte, blieb ihm nur eine Wahl. Er musste dafür sorgen, dass der junge Elb sich emotional weit von ihm entfernt hielt.

Die Verzweiflung wich aus seinem Blick und ein grimmiger Gesichtsausdruck überzog sein ebenmäßiges Gesicht. Er sollte den elbischen Prinzen ausbilden? Nichts leichter als das. Er würde die beste und härteste Ausbildung bekommen, die sich der Spross aus könglichem Haus vorstellen konnte. Entweder würde der junge Elb daran zerbrechen und aufgeben, oder er würde die Tortur über sich ergehen lassen und den unbarmherzigen Ausbilder verabscheuen. Beide Möglichkeiten sollten sicher stellen, dass die nötige Distanz zwischen ihm und dem Prinzen Legolas herrschte.

Entschlossen wandte sich Haldir den Übungsplätzen zu. Als er gerade eine der grazilen steinernen Brücken überquerte, unter der mit sanftem Plätschern ein kristallklarer Bach hindurchschoss, erkannte er, dass kaum einer seiner Krieger bei ihren angedachten Schwertübungen waren, sondern sich dicht gedrängt um einen Bogenschützen mit goldenem Haar scharten. Eine steile Zornesfalte bildete sich auf Haldirs Stirn und er kürzte die letzten sich herunterwindendenWege zu den unteren Ebenen Imladris, wo sich die Trainingsplätze befanden, ab, indem er einen mehreren Meter hohen Abhang hinuntersprang und mit der Geschmeidigkeit eines Raubtieres sicher auf seinen Füßen landete. Nicht einmal das schienen seine Krieger zu bemerken und verärgert kniff der Hauptmann seine Augen zusammen. Welcher Zauber war es, der alle in den Bann des blonden Königssohnes zog und selbst seine besten Krieger alles vergessen ließ, was er ihnen in mühevollen Jahrhunderten beigebracht hatte? Es wurde Zeit für eine Lektion.

Mit verschränkten Armen blieb er hinter der Gruppe stehen und beobachtete das Geschehen. Legolas legte einen Pfeil nach dem anderen auf die Sehne seines Bogens und schoss sie aus weiterer Entfernung, als Haldir es je bei einem so jungen ellon gesehen hatte, nacheinander ins Ziel. Seine scharfen Augen bemerkten, dass alle Pfeile so eng beieinander im Zentrum der Zielscheibe steckten, dass sie wie ein Strauß fedriger Blumen im Wind schwankten, sobald ein neuer Pfeil sich zu den anderen gesellte. Die Bewegungen des Prinzen waren geschmeidig, wie die einer Katze. Haldir erkannte, was auch die anderen Elben um ihn herum sahen. Der Waldelbenprinz hatte großes Talent, und sollte es richtig gefördert werden, so würde er zu einem der großartigsten Bogenschützen heranwachsen, die Mittelerde seit langem gesehen hatte. Doch noch war der Prinz jung und in seiner Jugend machte er die Fehler, einem Krieger nicht passieren durften. Ein böses Lächeln umspielte Haldirs Mund, als er zwischen seine Krieger trat, die erschrocken auseinander stoben, als sie ihren Hauptmann erkannten.

Um die Nachlässigkeit seiner Soldaten würde Haldir sich später kümmern, doch zuerst würde er dem aufsässigen Prinzen ein wenig Respekt beibringen.

Legolas schien ihn nach wie vor nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn er legte bereits den nächsten Pfeil an.

Haldir trat ganz nah hinter den jungen Elben und wartete, bis dieser die Sehne weit gespannt hatte. Kurz bevor Thranduils Sohn den Pfeil von der Sehne entließ, klatschte er einmal direkt neben dem Ohr des Prinzen laut in die Hände.

Legolas zuckte zusammen, und der Pfeil, den er soeben losgelassen hatte, schwirrte in hohem Bogen davon und landete meterweit neben dem Ziel. Er wirbelte herum und starrte Haldir mit weit aufgerissenen, erschrockenen Augen an. Dieser ließ sich nur ein hartes Lachen vernehmen.

„Und Ihr wollt mit dem Bogen eines Kriegers der Galadhrim schießen, kleiner Prinz?"

„Ihr habt mich überrascht! Ich bin ein guter Bogenschütze, Eure Krieger können es bestätigen." Ein trotziger Blick trat in die Augen des Prinzen.

„So? Können Sie das?" Haldir blickte um sich herum, und betrachtete die Galadhrim, die sie reichlich betreten umrundeten. „Elúrin, tritt vor."

Ein Elbenkrieger mit ersten Gesichtszügen und aschblonden Haaren trat hervor. „Hauptmann?"

„Sag, Elúrin, was ist das oberste Gebot eines Bogenschützen der Galadhrim?"

„Sein Ziel und seine Umgebung gleichermaßen zu beobachten, Hauptmann."

„Ohtar!" befahl er einem anderen seiner Krieger vorzutreten. „Was zählt höher als das eigene Leben eines Bogenschützen?"

„Das Leben seiner Gefährten, die er mit seinen Pfeilen beschützt, Hauptmann Haldir."

Zufrieden drehte sich Haldir wieder zu dem jungen Legolas um, der ihn mit flammendem Blick fixierte.

„Hättet Ihr Eure Umgebung nicht völlig vergessen, während Ihr selbstverliebt Euch in der Bewunderung meiner Krieger gesuhlt hättet, hätte ich Euch niemals erschrecken können." Mit Genugtuung sah Haldir, wie Legolas ein wenig in sich zusammensank, doch der Zorn und Trotz in seinem Blick überwog, also holte Haldir zum nächsten Schlag aus.

„Und was meint Ihr, wäre geschehen, wenn Ihr so auf dem Schlachtfeld gestanden hättet?" Er machte eine kunstvolle Pause.

„Dass ein Feind Euch ein Schwert in den Rücken gerammt haben könnte, mag noch das geringste aller Probleme zu sein. Aber Euer Pfeil..." er deutete in die Richtung des einzelnen Pfeiles, der einsam weit ab von der Zielscheibe im Gras steckte. „Euer Pfeil hätte keinen Feind getroffen, sondern einen Eurer Gefährten. Er wäre tot und es wäre Eure Schuld." Haldir sah wie die Hände des Prinzen zu zittern begannen. „Und Ihr glaubt immer noch, Ihr seid ein guter Bogenschütze, Prinz?"

Haldir bekam keine Antwort, stattdessen sah er ein verdächtiges Glitzern in Legolas Augenwinkeln und der junge Elb drängte sich wortlos an ihm vorbei und floh wie ein gejagtes Reh. Der blonde Hauptmann spürte die Blicke seiner Krieger auf sich ruhen und er fuhr sie immer noch voller Zorn an: „Was steht ihr noch herum, oder muss ich euch auch noch einmal beibringen, wie wichtig euer Training ist?"

Die Krieger wandten sich augenblicklich ab und nahmen ihre eigentlichen Übungen wieder auf. Nur Rúmil blieb bei seinem Bruder stehen und betrachtete ihn vorwurfsvoll.

„Warum hast du das getan, Haldir? Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du nicht gesehen hast, welches Talent in ihm steckt."

Haldir zuckte mit den Schultern. „Talent hin oder her. Er ist verweichlicht, aus ihm wird niemals ein Krieger."

Rúmil schüttelte nur den Kopf und gesellte sich zu seinen Kameraden. Haldir verharrte einen Augenblick und starrte ihn die Richtung, in die der junge Waldelb soeben verschwunden war. Das seltsame Gefühl Unrecht begangen zu haben breitete sich in ihm aus, doch er verbarg es dort, wohin er auch alle anderen seiner Gefühle mit größter Selbstbeherrschung verbannte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Im Jahr 1376 des Dritten Zeitalters, einige Wochen später**

Legolas Arme schmerzten und seine Lungen brannten, als er zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag sich bückte, um das hölzerne Langschwert aufzuheben, das zu seinen Füßen lag. Nichts war von der Leichtigkeit seiner Bewegungen geblieben und er strauchelte fast, als er ein Schritt zurück trat, um wieder in Angriffsposition zu gehen.

„Schon müde?" kam eine spöttelnde Stimme von der anderen Seite des Übungsplatzes. „Wir haben gerade einmal ein Drittel des täglichen Trainings für einen Galadhan absolviert."

Die aufsteigende Wut gab dem jungen Elbenprinzen die Kraft sich wieder aufrecht hinzustellen. „Niemals." zischte er und funkelte sein Gegenüber an.

Hauptmann Haldir lehnte lässig am Zaun, ein Holzschwert am ausgestreckten Arm. Er machte nicht den Eindruck, als hätte er sich heute bereits körperlich betätigt. Doch sein gepflegtes, unverwüstetes Äußeres täuschte.

Ebenso wie Legolas hatte er den ganzen Tag auf dem Schwertübungsplatz zugebracht und dem Königssohn aus dem Düsterwald in endlosen Durchgängen verschiedenste Kampftechniken mit diversen Hieb- und Stichwaffen beigebracht. Davor hatte er bereits mit seinen Kriegern einige Ringkämpfe absolviert. Sieger war immer Haldir gewesen und das, obwohl seine Soldaten sich größte Mühe gaben, ihren Hauptmann zu schlagen.

Legolas konnte nicht umhin die Muskeln des Kriegers, die sich an Brust und Armen unter seiner Trainingstunika abzeichneten und in denen sich so unglaubliche Kraft und Ausdauer verbargen, bewundernd zu mustern.

Hauptmann Haldir war ihm ein Rätsel, das er verzweifelt zu lösen versuchte. Meistens strafte ihn der silberblonde Galadhan mit eisiger Nichtachtung, doch manchmal meinte er in unbeobachteten Momenten Haldirs Blicke in seinem Rücken zu spüren, doch sobald er sich umdrehte, war der Hauptmann entweder nicht in Sichtweite oder tat alles andere, als sich für Legolas Grünblatt, wie seine Freunde und Familie ihn manchmal nannten, zu interessieren.

Irritiert rieb sich Legolas den Staub von der Stirn, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sich wünschte einmal den starken Haldir seinen Kosenamen aussprechen zu hören. Der junge Waldelb seufzte. Dieser Wunsch würde wohl nie in Erfüllung gehen.

Hauptmann Haldir wirbelte sein hölzernes Schwert einmal herum und betrachtete Legolas nicht ansatzweise freundschaftlich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Mit langen Schritten kam er näher und müde hob Legolas sein Schwert zu Abwehr.

Er sah die Attacke nicht einmal mehr kommen und die hölzerne Trainingswaffe lag schneller im Staub, als er blinzeln konnte. Zwar konnte das Holz ihn nicht ernsthaft verletzen, doch trotzdem war der Schlag so heftig gewesen, dass die Sehnen seines Handgelenks schmerzhaft protestierten.

„Wir sollten vielleicht nicht nur für heute aufhören. Ich sagte Euch bereits am Anfang, dass das hier nichts für Euch ist, kleiner Prinz." stellte Haldir daraufhin emotionslos fest.

„Nein!" Legolas Herz schlug wild und er wusste nicht, woher die Panik in seiner Stimme kam. Aber er hatte nicht vor klein beizugeben. Ein ungekannter Ehrgeiz hatte sich in ihm entwickelt. Er wollte das Training absolvieren, er wollte lernen, besser werden...

Er wollte dem Krieger beweisen, dass er würdig war. Dass er würdig war, eines Tages einen silbernen Bogen der Galadhrim zu tragen. Doch noch wichtiger war, dass er nicht wollte, dass Haldir ihn für einen verwöhnten, verweichlichten Schwächling hielt. Alle seine Gedanken und Taten schienen sich nur noch um den starken, unnahbaren Hauptmann aus dem Goldenen Wald zu drehen. Legolas biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schluckte seinen Stolz herunter.

„Bitte, Hauptmann Haldir! Vielleicht können wir die Waffe wechseln. Mit den zwei Langdolchen kam ich doch ganz gut zurecht."

Haldir schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Und eben darum wird aus Euch niemals ein Krieger werden, Prinz Legolas. Man muss mit allen Waffen kämpfen, vor allem mit denen, die einem nicht liegen. Oder wollt ihr im Kampf Euch bei einem Ork entschuldigen, dass Ihr leider nicht Eure Dolche zur Hand habt, sondern nur einen Stock, und er deswegen doch bitte ein wenig rücksichtsvoller mit Euch umgehen soll?"

Legolas senkte beschämt den Kopf, er hätte wissen müssen, dass jeder Versuch, den Hauptmann mit Worten zu besänftigen das Gegenteil bewirkte und seine eigenen Unzulänglichkeiten aufdeckte.

„Das war es für heute. Ich will nicht dafür zur Verantwortung gezogen werden, wenn Eure zerbrechliche Statur den Strapazen nicht mehr gewachsen ist. Ihr seid schwach wie ein Mädchen. Wenn Ihr Euch traut, könnt Ihr Euch ja morgen wieder blicken lassen, Prinzlein."

Der goldblonde ellon reagierte gar nicht auf die Provokationen des Älteren, stattdessen nickte er nur und sagte: „Dann werde ich morgen früh wieder auf Euch warten."

Für einen winzigen Moment meinte Legolas so etwas wie Verzweiflung durch die harten grauen Augen des Hauptmanns huschen zu sehen, doch der Augenblick war zu kurz, um sich wirklich sicher zu sein und Haldir musterte ihn weiter unterkühlt, dann verließ er ohne ein weiteres Wort des Abschieds den Schwertübungsplatz.

Legolas bemerkte eine andere silberblonde Gestalt, die an einer steinernen Brüstung lehnte und die Szene lächelnd beobachtete. Es war Rúmil, Haldirs Bruder, dessen Lächeln sich in ein breites Grinsen wandelte. Legolas konnte immer noch nicht nachvollziehen, wie zwei Brüder so verschieden sein konnten. Rúmil war offen, lustig und warmherzig, das komplette Gegenteil seines Bruders.

Und trotzdem war es Haldir und nicht Rúmil nach dessen Anerkennung sich der junge Prinz sehnte. Seufzend hob er das Langschwert, das die Form dieser seltsamen Stangenschwerter der Elben aus Lothlórien besaß, zum letzten Mal innerhalb Minuten aus dem Staub auf und wankte mehr als dass er ging auf Rúmil zu. Der Elbenmann warf ihm einen Apfel zu, den Legolas dankbar auffing und gierig hineinbiss. Er hatte den ganzen Tag noch keine Nahrung zu sich genommen.

„Er mag Euch, Prinz Legolas. Er mag Euch wirklich." lachte der jüngste der drei Kriegerbrüder und seine Augen funkelten vor Vergnügen.

„Dann kann er es sehr gut verbergen..." schnaubte Legolas und glaubte dem jungen Galadhan kein Wort. Der lachte nur leise.

„Er mag Euch und deswegen will er Euch vergraulen."

Müde dehnte Legolas seinen Nacken um die aufkommende Spannung zu vertreiben.

„Ich versuche jetzt nicht, das zu verstehen, Rúmil."

„Mein Bruder hat recht, Prinz. Ihr solltet eine Pause machen. Ihr schlagt Euch besser als die meisten anderen nach mehreren Jahren Ausbildung. Bei Euch sind es erst ein paar Wochen. Wenigstens morgen solltet ihr darauf verzichten."

Vehement schüttelte Thranduils Sohn seine goldblonden Haare. „Es gibt noch so viel zu lernen."

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, die Rúmil einen Moment lang seinem Bruder sehr ähnlich sehen ließ, quittierte der Elbenkrieger Legolas Weigerung.

„Wollt Ihr wirklich **morgen** Euch mit meinem Bruder herumschlagen?"

Legolas verzog unwillig das Gesicht „Wer hat Euch davon erzählt? Keiner sollte davon erfahren."

„Nun vielleicht hat Lord Elladan fallen lassen, dass morgen ein ganz besonderer Tag für Euch ist, und es war nicht schwierig eins und eins zusammenzuzählen."

Legolas betrachtete Rúmil, der bei der Erwähnung des älteren Zwillings ein seltsames Leuchten in seinen Augen bekommen hatte.

„Ihr scheint Lord Elladan sehr viel entlocken zu können." bemerkte er trocken und sah mit gewisser Genugtuung, wie sich die Wangen des jungen Galadhan mit einem roten Hauch überzogen, doch der Elbenkrieger fing sich schnell wieder und wechselte geschickt das Thema.

„Ihr seid ein ungewöhnlicher ellon, junger Legolas. Ihr wollt wirklich nicht feiern? Zu bedauerlich, dabei wäre ein Fest zum Ehrentag eines Königssohnes sicherlich nach meinem Geschmack. Ich kann mich noch gut an meinen hundertsten Zeugungstag erinnern, ich habe mich aufgeführt, wie ein König unter den Königen."

„Und was hat Euer Bruder dazu gesagt?"

„Haldir?" Ein spitzbübisches Grinsen zog über Rúmils hübsches Gesicht. „Er war sehr bemüht, das schlimmste zu verhindern."

„Und ist es ihm gelungen?"

Rúmil griff nach Legolas Handgelenk und führte den Apfel in der Hand des jungen Prinzen zu seinem Mund. Genüsslich biss er hinein und warf Legolas einen verruchten Blick dabei zu, danach zwinkerte er vergnügt und leckte den Saft sinnlich von seinen Lippen.

„Was denkt Ihr?"

Legolas schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „Er muss es schwer mit Euch gehabt haben."

„Hat er es immer noch." grinste der silberblonde Bruder Haldirs. „Wollt Ihr nicht wenigstens heute abend mit mir in Euren Ehrentag hineinfeiern? Ich könnte Euch sicherlich den ein oder anderen Aspekt des Erwachsenenlebens näher bringen."

Wieder lag dieser anzügliche Ausdruck in den hellblauen Augen. Legolas hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Und Elladans Zorn und Eifersucht auf mich ziehen? Ich verzichte dankend."

Legolas zog sich seine durchschwitzte Tunika vom Oberkörper und warf sie über die Schulter, der Wind kühlte seine erhitzten Muskeln angenehm. Er hob die Hand zum Gruß und wandte sich zum gehen. Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, bis Rúmil mitbekam, dass Legolas sich auf den Rückweg zu seinen Gemächern machte.

„Prinz Legolas, bitte wartet!" Seufzend blieb Legolas stehen und sah dem Galadhan entgegen, der hinter ihm hereilte. Ein wenig atemlos und das sicher nicht von dem kurzen Sprint trat der Elbenmann neben ihn. „Das, was Ihr da eben gesagt habt, dass Lord Elladan eifersüchtig sein würde... Hat er... hat er jemals Andeutungen in diese Richtung gemacht? Oder vielleicht wenigstens einmal meinen Namen erwähnt?"

Ein bisschen tat er Legolas fast leid, als er das hoffnungsvolle Schimmern in den Augen Rúmils sah, doch er sah nicht ein, seinen Vorteil aus der Hand zu geben. Endlich hatte er ein Mittel gefunden, der Witzelei des forschen Elbenkriegers etwas entgegen zu setzen. Er würde ihm nicht verraten, dass Elladan in der Tat der jüngste Bruder Haldirs ins Auge gefallen war. So wie er den Sohn Elronds kannte, würde es sowieso nicht lange dauern bis Elladan von sich aus die Initiative ergriff. Elladan war berühmt für seine amourösen Eskapaden, sehr zum Missfallen seiner Eltern.

„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht."

„Was muss ich tun, damit Ihr mich nicht so quält, junger Prinz?"

„Niemandem berichten, dass morgen mein hundertster Zeugungstag ist?"

Rúmil zog eine verzweifelte Grimasse und Legolas verdrehte die Augen. „Wem habt Ihr es gesagt?"

„Vielleicht habe ich es einmal ganz kurz Haldir gegenüber erwähnt?"

Legolas stöhnte gequält. Ausgerechnet dem Hauptmann! Eine Ahnung beschlich ihn, dass Haldir die Gelegenheit nutzen würde, um die Trainingsstunden für den jungen Waldelben besonders anstrengend zu machen, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass es keine Sonderbehandlung gab. Legolas konnte sich bereits lebhaft vorstellen, wie Haldir zu ihm sagte: „Glaubt Ihr ein Ostling würde zuerst fragen, ob Ihr Zeugungstag habt, bevor er zuschlägt?"

Trotz seiner schmerzenden Knochen, beschloss Prinz Legolas, dass er Haldir nicht noch einmal so enttäuschen wollte. Vielleicht konnte er mit ein bisschen Ruhe noch einmal nachvollziehen, was der Hauptmann ihm heute beigebracht hatte, denn gleichgültig wie abweisend der Hauptmann der Galadhrim war, er war der beste Lehrer, den Legolas sich je erträumt hatte.

Mit einem nachdenklichen Nicken verabschiedete er sich von Rúmil, der ungewöhnlich still von dannen zog. Ein Plan begann sich in Legolas Gedanken zu formen und nur ungeduldig aß er und wusch den Dreck des Tages ab. Er wusste, er musste seinem Körper zumindest ein paar Stunden Ruhe gönnen, doch es fiel ihm schwer auch nur einen Moment ruhig liegen zu bleiben.

Endlich dämmerte es und das betriebsame Leben Imladris verlagerte sich in die Hallen Elronds. Legolas streifte sich eine einfachen Leinenhose und –tunika über und verließ voller Enthusiasmus seine Gemächer. Er huschte lautlos durch die Gänge und verließ ungesehen das Gebäude.

Die Luft war angenehm kühl und der Himmel sternenklar. Der Mond schien hell auf die liebliche Landschaft Imladris, die der Waldelb nicht eines Blickes würdigte, während er zielstrebig zum Schwertplatz eilte. Erleichtert atmete er auf, als er sah, dass alles verlassen war. Schwungvoll setzte er über den Zaun und huschte zu den weidenen Truhen, in denen die Übungswaffen aufbewahrt wurden. Das Glück war ihm in dieser Nacht weiterhin hold und die Truhe mit den Langschwertern war nicht verschlossen. Legolas griff nach dem Schwert, das eine überdimensionale, gebogene Klinge hatte und dem Bogen folgend in einen langen Griff überging. Trotz seiner Größe vermittelte selbst das Holzschwert den Eindruck von Perfektion. Legolas vermochte sich nicht vorzustellen welch tödliche Grazie ein perfekt geführtes echtes Schwert der Galadhrim ausstrahlte. Und so sehr sich Legolas auch den Gedanken verbot, die Vorstellung, dass Haldir eben diese Waffe führte, verlieh der gefährlichen Waffe eine überirdische Schönheit.

Zögerlich nahm Legolas die Waffe in die Hände und ergriff sie mit beiden Händen, wie er es bei Haldir gesehen hatte. Das Gewicht des Holzes wog schwer. Wie mochte es erst mit einem echten Schwert aus Stahl sein?

Der Goldblonde ging in Angriffsposition und hob das Schwert an, dann führte er die Schritt- und Angriffsfolge aus, die er den ganzen Tag geübt hatte: Schritt vor, Schwert vor den Körper, parieren, seitliche Drehung, Schwert folgen lassen, Schritt zur Seite, den Schwung nutzen und zustoßen.

Und wieder geschah, was ihn auch am Tage stets hatte scheitern lassen. Der Schwung des großen Schwertes war zu groß und Legolas geriet ins Straucheln. Doch er ließ sich nicht beirren und begann von Neuem.

Stunde um Stunde übte er, doch ein Erfolg wollte sich nicht einstellen. Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht und gerade hatte er wutentbrannt das Schwert davongeschleudert, als eine Hand scheinbar aus dem nichts auftauchte und ihn am Oberarm festhielt.

Erschrocken aufkeuchend drehte sich Legolas um und starrte in die sturmgrauen Augen Haldirs, die ihn unergründlich musterten. Der junge Prinz erwartete einen Kommentar über seine Unfähigkeit als Krieger, doch der beißende Spott des Hauptmannes blieb aus.

Statt dessen stellte sich Haldir hinter ihn und zog sein eigenes Schwert, dann griff er mit beiden Händen um den jungen Elben herum und brachte das Langschwert griffbereit vor Legolas in Position.

„Schließt die Augen, Prinz. Und haltet das Schwert."

Wie befohlen griff er zu und spürte die kostbare Waffe schwer in seiner Hand lasten. Mit angehaltenem Atem versuchte Legolas sich zu konzentrieren. Er stand eng an die breitschultrige Gestalt Haldirs gepresst und spürte sich auf eine Weise von dessen Armen umschlungen, die sein Herz zum Rasen brachte. Haldirs Körper war von eisernen Muskeln übersät und jagte Legolas trotz der angenehmen Wärme, die Haldir ausstrahlte, Schauer über seinen Rücken. Hektisch japste er nach Luft und versuchte seinen Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er hätte Stunden so stehen können, um diese ungewohnte Nähe des Hauptmannes in sich aufzusaugen.

„Schließt die Augen." wiederholte der Ältere noch einmal und Legolas gehorchte nur zu willig. Nach einem kurzen Moment spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Rechten die sanft seinen Griff um das elbische Schwert löste, nur um kurz darauf um wenige Zentimeter versetzt, seine Finger wieder um das reich verzierte Holz zu schließen. Legolas andere Hand löste sich auf ein Antippen durch Haldir wie von alleine vom Schwert und folgte der starken Hand des Hauptmannes an seine Körperseite.

„Ihr fasst es verkehrt an, Hoheit. Wenn Ihr mit dieser Waffe kämpfen wollt, dann müsst Ihr sie als einen Teil Eures Körpers ansehen und ebenso gut kennenlernen." Die Stimme Haldirs war völlig frei von Spott und Hohn und der warme, sanfte Klang so ungewohnt, dass Legolas keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte.

„Habt Ihr Eure Augen geschlossen?"

Legolas nickte atemlos.

„Gut. Ich werde jetzt Eure Hand loslassen, und ihr werdet Euren Arm ausstrecken und Euren Griff um das Schwert ein wenig lockern."

Legolas musste sich räuspern, bevor er antworten konnte. „Aber dann wird mir das Schwert herunter fallen. Ich will es nicht beschädigen."

Es war das erste Lachen Haldirs, das Legolas je von ihm vernommen hatte und die breite Brust gegen der er lehnte, vibrierte leicht. „Traut Ihr Euch nicht?"

Der wohlbekannte Trotz stieg in Legolas auf und mutig streckte er ohne weiter zu fragen den Arm aus. Er rechnete damit, all seine Kraft aufwenden zu müssen, um das Schwert in dieser Position zu halten, doch zu seinem Erstaunen pendelte es einen Moment zwischen seinen gelockerten Fingern und blieb dann in absoluter Waage und ohne Kraftanstrengung in seiner Hand liegen. Das Gesamtgewicht der Waffe belastete Legolas Muskeln nicht mehr im Ansatz so stark, wie das leichtere Holzschwert es getan hatte. Er konnte spüren, wie Haldir in seinem Rücken zufrieden nickte.

„Ihr müsst das Gleichgewicht der Waffe finden. Sie hat einen so langen Griff, weil die Klinge so schwer ist. Sie funktioniert wie ein Pendel. Ihr müsst ihren Mittelpunkt nutzen. Ihr sollt mit dem Schwert kämpfen und nicht gegen es."

Haldirs warme Hand griff nach Legolas anderer und legte sie weiter unten um den Griff.

„Euer rechter Arm trägt die Waffe, macht sie zu einem Bestandteil Eures Körpers. Eure linke Hand dagegen..." Haldir legte seine Finger auf Legolas linke Hand und drückte sie langsam nach unten, das Schwert folgte der Bewegung in gegengesetzter Richtung und vollführte einen Schwung nach oben. „...Eure linke Hand dagegen führt Euer Schwert, lenkt es in die richtige Richtung, macht es zu einem Bestandteil Eures Geistes. Und Eure Schritte, die Bewegungen Eures Körpers..." Haldir vollführte die Schrittkombination, die Legolas den ganzen Tag geübt hatte, und der junge Prinz folgte dem Hauptmann in dessen Armen wie bei einem gemeinsamen Tanz. „... geben Eurem Schwert den nötigen Schwung. Je besser Ihr Euren Körper beherrscht, desto besser beherrscht Ihr diese Waffe. Habt Ihr das verstanden Prinz Legolas?"

Wie in Trance nickte Legolas und spürte mit Entsetzen, wie sich Haldir von ihm löste. Er wimmerte leise als er den Kontaktverlust fast schmerzhaft verspürte. Doch der Hauptmann der Galadhrim trat zurück und bückte sich nach dem Holzschwert, dass Legolas in den Staub geschmissen hatte. Er putzte es kurz an seiner Tunika ab und reichte es mit dem Griff voran Legolas, der noch immer wie versteinert dastand.

„Mein Schwert?" fragte der Hauptmann und Legolas blinzelte ein paar mal, bis er merkte, dass er das Galadhrimschwert immer noch umklammert hielt. Wehmütig hielt er es dem silberblonden Elbenkrieger entgegen. Stumm tauschten sie die Waffen und Haldir wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zum gehen. Einen Moment lang blieb Legolas unschlüssig stehen, dann rannte er dem Hauptmann hinterher.

„Hauptmann Haldir!"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich herum und Legolas bemerkte mit Erschrecken, das sämtliche Sanftheit aus dem Blick des Galadhan gewichen war. Vor ihm stand wieder der unnahbare Lothlórien-Elb, der ihn mit offenem Misstrauen beobachtete. Doch so schnell wollte Legolas nicht aufgeben. Er wusste, dass Haldir etwas hinter dieser eisigen Hülle verbarg. Und er wollte verflucht sein, sollte er den Eispanzer des schönen Hauptmannes nicht aufbrechen. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue wartete Haldir auf eine Erklärung, warum Legolas ihn aufgehalten hatte. Fieberhaft überlegte der junge Prinz nach einem Grund und sprach das erste aus, was ihm durch den Kopf schoss.

„Heute ist mein hundertster Zeugungstag." Haldir verbeugte sich kurz zum Glückwunsch, aber erwiderte nichts. „Ich dachte... ich hatte gehofft... dass Ihr vielleicht mit mir... ähm zu Abend essen würdet?" platzte es aus Legolas heraus.

Danach biss er sich auf die Lippe und spürte wie ihm verlegene Röte in die Wangen schoss. Haldirs Stimme war noch unterkühlter als sonst. „Ich denke nicht, dass das angebracht ist."

„Vielleicht dann nur ein Spaziergang?" schlug Legolas begierig vor. Einen Moment lang glaubte er zu sehen, wie wieder diese Wärme durch Haldirs Augen zog, doch nur einen Wimpernschlag später strafften sich die Schultern des Hauptmannes und er starrte Legolas geradezu feindselig an.

„Habt Ihr es immer noch nicht verstanden, kleiner Prinz? Was muss ich noch tun, um Euch loszuwerden? Langt es Euch nicht, dass ich Euch wie Abschaum behandele? Soll ich Euch noch mehr quälen im Training?"

„Heute nacht habt Ihr mich nicht wie Abschaum behandelt." erwiderte Legolas schwach.

Haldir schnaubte. „Und das war eindeutig ein Fehler. Zum letzten Mal, Elb. Es reicht, dass ich Euch den ganzen Tag ertragen muss, wenn ihr Euch im Training anstellt wie ein hinkender Ork. Da will ich nicht auch noch meine freie Zeit mit Euch verbringen."

Brüsk wandte sich der Hauptmann ab und ging hoch erhobenen Hauptes davon.

Legolas ballte die Fäuste und Tränen der Wut stiegen ihm in die Augen. Diese Art der Zurückweisung hatte er nicht verdient. Der Zorn auf den arroganten Elbenkrieger wuchs ins Unermessliche und ohne weiter nachzudenken, brüllte Legolas dem Silberblonden hinterher:

„Ihr seid nicht der Einzige, der seine Mutter verloren hat! Ich bin auch ohne Mutter aufgewachsen und benehme mich trotzdem nicht wie ein wildgewordener Keiler gegenüber anderen!"

Haldir erstarrte mitten in seinem Schritt. Und mit einem bedrohlichen Zischen fragte er ohne sich umzudrehen: „Was war das?"

„Ihr habt genau gehört, was ich gesagt habe! Nur weil Ihr keine Mutter mehr habt, gibt es Euch nicht das Recht, alle anderen, die ein wenig Glück in dieser Welt finden wollen, so herablassend zu behandeln. Ich tue das schließlich auch nicht."

Haldir war schneller bei ihm, als Legolas je einen Elben sich bewegen sehen hatte. Die große Hand des Kriegers umfasste seinen Hals und drückte unerbittlich zu. „Ihr wagt es Euch mit mir zu vergleichen?" Er stieß Legolas von sich und dieser stolperte hustend zurück.

„Ja! Ja das tue ich!"

„Ihr glaubt tatsächlich, dass unser Schicksal vergleichbar wäre? Dann sagt mir, wie starb Eure Mutter!?" Haldir schrie Legolas inzwischen an und blanker Hass sprühte aus seinen Augen. Der wich immer mehr zurück und einen Moment lang wusste er nicht, ob ihm tatsächlich Gefahr drohte von dem wutentbrannten Galadhrimkrieger.

„Ist Eure Mutter auch vor Euren eigenen Augen geschändet und zerfleischt worden, nachdem sie Euren Vater bereits umgebracht hatten!? Musstet Ihr Euch auch entscheiden, ob Ihr Eurer Mutter zur Hilfe eilt, oder ob Ihr Euren jüngsten Bruder retten solltet!? Ein Baby, das noch nicht mal krabbeln konnte, hilflos einer Horde Wilden ausgeliefert! Sagt mir Legolas Thranduilion, habt Ihr auch Eure Mutter verloren, weil Ihr zu schwach ward sie zu beschützen?"

Entsetzt starrte Legolas auf den Hauptmann und begann zu verstehen, was er soeben angerichtet hatte.

_Bei den Valar, Eru vergib mir_. dachte er sich, als der starke, unbeugsame Krieger vor ihm auf die Knie sank und die Hände vor das Gesicht schlug.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Es ist ein langes Kapitel geworden, und das habt ihr euch selbst zuzuschreiben **__****_

_**Denn ich war so begeistert von Euren Reviews, dass ich mich trotz wenig Zeit, bemüht habe, so schnell wie möglich Euch ein neues Kapitel aufztischen.**_

_**Ich habe von einer Person, die nicht genannt werden möchte, eine sehr lange liebe Mail bekommen, und wollte mich bedanken, leider hatte ich noch keine Zeit zum Antworten. Die Antwort folgt aber noch!**_

_**Einigen von Euch war Legolas ein wenig zu grob im letzten Kapitel. Nun er war gekränkt und ist hitzköpfig. Aber glaubt mir, er macht es wieder wett ;)**_

_**Enyo: Vielen Dank für die Komplimente. Nichts ist so schön, wenn meine Geschichte den Leser fesselt.**_

_**raveny: Ja, der arme Haldir **__****__** Ich bin gespannt, was du nach diesem Kapitel sagst**_

_**Ailin: Wir haben uns ja schon per email ausführlich über Galadhrim, Galadhan, Galadhon und Galadhel unterhalten. Führe solche Diskussionen liebend gerne fort!**_

_**Itachi: Das sehe ich ganz genauso, so geht es nicht weiter mit Haldir!**_

_**Veleren: Vielen Dank für das Kompliment, ich selbst finde meinen Stil meistens zu gefühlsduselig. Bin halt hoffnungslos emotional**_

_**monlog: Für meine treuen Leser wie dich versuche ich wieder regelmäßiger zu schreiben**_

_**araglas: Legolas wird nicht über seine Mutter sprechen, aber ich kann dir sagen, was ihr passiert ist (in meiner Fantasie). Sie hat leider die Geburt von Legolas nicht überlebt.**_

_**wickienchen: juhuu, auch bei dieser Story bist du dabei!**_

_**Aurora-Thales: Hihi, bei Legolas? Das hab ich ja noch nie gehört. Der Flashback wird in 2 Kapiteln zuende sein. P.S. Darfst das fangirl ruhig rauslassen ;)**_

_**Roanag: Ich liebe neue Fans!**_

_**DAT: ich hab mir ja schon Sorgen gemacht, wo du steckst. Bist ja sonst immer eine von den ersten mit Reviews ;) Das nächste Kapitel wird etwas Rúmil-Elladan lastiger, ich mag die zwei nämlich auch**_

_**firebeast: Dein Review kam, als ich das Kapitel schon fast fertig war. Hat mich sehr motiviert zum Vollenden desselben. Danke!**_

**Haldir...**

Haldir wusste nicht, wie er die Bilder, die über ihn hereinbrachen, aufhalten sollte, wie er sie wieder dorthin zurückverbannen sollte, wo er sie fast eineinhalb Jahrtausende tief vergraben hatte. Bilder seiner schreienden Mutter, die ihn mit flehenden Blicken beschwor wenigstens Rúmil zu retten... wenigstens... nachdem er seine Eltern bereits im Stich gelassen hatte.

Und für einen Moment war er wieder dort, an diesem grauenvollen Ort, der aus dem unbeschwerten ellon, der er einst gewesen war, einen von Schuld zerfressenen Einzelgänger gemacht hatte.

Er spürte Tränen über sein Gesicht rinnen, aber er konnte sie nicht mehr zurückhalten. Es waren abertausende, die er bisher zu Eis gefroren daran gehindert hatte, auf den Boden zu fallen, aus Angst seine Tränen könnten den reinen Boden Lothlóriens mit seiner Schuld beschmutzen. Aber er hatte nicht aufgeben dürfen, seinen beiden kleinen Brüdern zuliebe. Er hatte die Verantwortung für sie übernommen und er empfand es als Hohn, dass er ihnen nun Vater und Mutter sein sollte, während er ihnen in Wahrheit die Eltern genommen hatte. Die Vergangenheit lastete so schwer auf ihm, dass er fast daran zerbrochen wäre. Doch die Lady Galadriel hatte seine Qual gesehen und ihn zu sich gerufen.

„_Schließe Frieden mit der Vergangenheit, junger Haldir."_

„_Das kann ich nicht, Herrin."_

„_Dann trenne Dich von ihr."_

„_Wie soll das gehen?"_

„_Werde zu einem anderen."_

„_Mylady?"_

„_Lass den Namen, der so schwer auf deinen Schultern wiegt, fallen. Sei nicht mehr Haldir Brethilion... Ich nehme Dich in meine Dienste, junger ellon. Fortan bist Du Haldir ó Lórien und dienst Deinem Volk."_

Und in diesem Moment, als Haldir den Namen seines Vaters ablegte und zu einem neuen wurde, hatte er begonnen, alles, was an sein Leben zuvor erinnerte, vor sich selbst zu verstecken. Doch am heutigen Tag war Haldir, Sohn des Brethil, zurückgekehrt und der Schmerz war so schlimm wie am ersten Tag.

Plötzlich merkte er wie eine Hand zögerlich sein Gesicht berührte und sanft den Tränenstrom unterbrach und mit seinem Daumen wegwischte. Haldir ließ die Hände vom Gesicht fallen und blickte auf. Die azurblauen Augen des Prinzen beobachteten ihn voller Scheu und Haldir erinnerte sich, warum er überhaupt in diese Situation geraten war.

Rúmil hatte ihm erzählt, dass der junge Legolas am nächsten Tag seinen hundertsten Zeugungstag habe und Haldir hatte seine Chance gewittert, wenigstens einen Tag lang der betörenden Nähe des jungen ellon zu entkommen. Er wusste, dass er den Prinzen ungerecht behandelte und jeden Tag verabscheute er sich ein wenig mehr dafür, dass er dem Waldelben nicht die Anerkennung für dessen Leistung gab, die dieser verdient hatte.

Und verdient hatte sie der Königssohn wahrlich. Sein Wille war eisern und sein Ehrgeiz unermüdlich. Er hatte in der kurzen Zeit ihres Trainings mehr gelernt, als Haldir es von seinem talentiertesten Krieger erwartet hätte. Die Gestalt des jungen Prinzen war trotz der etwas holprigen Anfänge mit den Klingen so voller Grazie, dass sich Haldirs Brust jedes Mal schmerzhaft zusammengezog, wenn er Legolas beobachtete.

Ein um das andere Mal ließ er ihn abbrechen, sobald er gesehen hatte, dass Legolas ein Gefühl für die Waffe entwickelte, dass er sie im Takt eines unhörbaren Liedes zu schwingen begann. Der junge Prinz hatte in kürzester Zeit begriffen, wofür andere Jahrhunderte brauchten. Die beiden Langdolche hatten in den Händen des unerfahrenen Kämpfers bereits wie gefährliche Raubtiere gewirkt, nur darauf wartend ihre Reißer in die Körper von brutalen Feinden zu senken.

Doch genau dieses Bild vor seinem inneren Auge, diesen schönen, lichterfüllten Jüngling von grässlichen Orkscharen umringt zu sehen, hatte Haldir umso mehr in seiner festen Überzeugung bestärkt, dass aus Legolas niemals ein Krieger werden durfte. Und so hatte Haldir ihm die beiden Dolche im Kampf entwunden und ihm vorgegaukelt, dass er nicht nur an dieser Waffe ein Versager sei, sondern auch an allen anderen.

Er hatte die ungläubigen Blicke seiner Soldaten im Rücken gespürt, doch die Krieger vertrauten ihrem Hauptmann und waren sich sicher, dass es nur eine Taktik ihres Anführers war, um den jungen Legolas zu noch höheren Leistungen anzuspornen. Nur Rúmil hatte weiter verärgert auf Haldir gestarrt, als hätte er gewusst, was wirklich in der Absicht seines ältesten Bruders lag.

Haldir hatte sich die ganze Zeit versucht einzureden, dass es nicht nur geschah, um sich selbst vor dem Prinzen aus Düsterwald und all seinen Versuchungen zu schützen, sondern dass es vor allem geschah, um den Waldelben vor kommenden Gefahren zu bewahren.

Und dann hatte er Legolas dazu genötigt mit der Waffe der Galadhrim zu kämpfen, dem speerähnlichen Langschwert, das so schwer zu handhaben war. Es war nur ein kleiner Fehler, nur ein falscher Handgriff, der den ellon regelmäßig scheitern ließ, aber Haldir hatte die ansteigende Frustration des Prinzen gespürt und so hatte er zum verbalen Todesstoß ausgeholt und den Jüngling ob seiner Unfähigkeit gedemütigt. Doch zu seiner Überraschung hatte sich Legolas nicht beirren und nicht davon abhalten lassen selbst an seinem Ehrentag weiter trainieren zu wollen. Es war Bewunderung und verzweifelte Wut gleichzeitig gewesen, die Haldir durchströmten, bevor er sich wieder im Griff gehabt hatte und hochmütig den Trainingsplatz verließ.

Am frühen Abend hatte ihn dann ein erzürnter Rúmil aufgesucht und Haldir hatte in den Augen seines kleinen Bruders zum ersten Mal einen Ernst und eine Entschlossenheit gesehen, die etwas in ihm losgetreten hatte, das er nicht mehr aufhalten konnte. Rúmil war vor ihm mit weitausgreifenden Schritten hin und hergegangen, hatte ihn herzlos und ungerecht genannt, ihn angefleht sich doch endlich einmal mitzuteilen, einen Einblick in sein Inneres zu geben, sich zu erklären.

Doch Haldir hatte alles emotionslos über sich ergehen lassen, so als interessiere ihn die Schimpftirade seines Bruders nicht im Ansatz, doch als Rúmil ging, hatte dieser einen Satz gesagt, der Haldir nicht mehr losgelassen hatte: „Sag mir Bruder, wen quälst du mehr? Legolas oder dich selbst?"

Stumm hatte Haldir auf dem Balkon seiner Räumlichkeiten gestanden und den Sonnenuntergang gedankenverloren betrachtet, der sich langsam in ein zartes lila und dann intensives Blau verwandelte. Ein Blau, dem er den ganzen Tag hatte aus dem Weg gehen wollen, denn dieses Azurblau starrte ihn ständig durchdringend aus den Augen des jungen Prinzen aus dem Düsterwald entgegen.

Er hatte sich Ablenkung verschaffen müssen und so hatte er das getan, was ihm schon immer half. Er war leichtfüßig von seinem Balkon gesprungen und hatte zu rennen begonnen. Seine schnellen Schritte hatten ihn quer durch die Wälder von Imladris geführt. Das beruhigende Gewicht seines Schwertes an seiner Seite und sein stoßweise gehender Atem hatten ihm seine innere Ruhe wiedergegeben.

Umso erstaunter war er gewesen, als er bemerkt hatte, dass sein wilder Lauf ihn unweigerlich an den Ort geführt hatte, von dem er sich den ganzen Tag hinfort gewünscht hatte. Und noch mehr hatte ihn sein laut schlagendes Herz verwirrt, als er auf der Lichtung einen goldblonden ellon entdeckte, der verzweifelt versuchte, der Waffe Herr zu werden, mit der er schon am helllichten Tag gekämpft hatte.

Eine Weile hatte Haldir das Treiben des schönen Prinzen beobachtet. Ein Blick in den Himmel hatte ihm gezeigt, dass der neue Tag bereits begonnen hatte und Legolas keine Notiz davon nahm, dass sein hundertster Zeugungstag bereits eingetroffen war. Wie in Trance war zu dem nun erwachsenen ellon getreten, um ihn davon abzuhalten, die ganze Nacht mit Schwertübungen zu verbringen. Doch kurz bevor er ihn erreicht hatte, hatte der junge Prinz sein Holzschwert in hohem Bogen davongeschleudert und statt sich wieder zurückzuziehen und der Sache seinen Lauf zu lassen, hatte Haldir Legolas zurückgehalten.

Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr genau, wie es dazu kam, dass er auf einmal den Goldblonden in seinen Armen hielt und eng an sich gepresst den süßen Duft des Prinzen einatmete. Die Nähe des jungen Elben hatte wie eine Droge auf ihn gewirkt und zum ersten Mal seit dem Tode seiner Eltern, war so etwas wie ein Lachen in seine Seele zurückgekehrt, als er in perfekter Einheit mit dem Waldelben die Schwertübungen ausführte.

Doch dann war die Schrittfolge zu Ende gegangen und ihm schlagartig bewusst geworden, was er da tat. Alle seine Versuche, sich von dem Prinzen des Düsterwaldes fernzuhalten, hatten nicht gefruchtet und er hatte in den azurblauen Augen seines Gegenübers gesehen, dass dieser ebenso berauscht war und sich nach mehr sehnte.

Doch Haldir war sich sicher gewesen, dass es die Unerfahrenheit des jungen ellon in Liebesdingen war, die Legolas zu dem älteren, erfahrenen Galadhan hinzog.

Wer konnte schon mehr für einen hartherzigen Elben wie ihn empfinden, wenn selbst der eigene Bruder ihn so bezeichnete?

In einem letzten Akt der Verzweiflung sein Herz vor weiterem Schaden zu schützen hatte er den Prinzen von sich gewiesen, ihn beleidigt und war geflohen. Doch scheinbar hatte er die Rechnung ohne Legolas gemacht, denn dieser holte zum Gegenschlag aus und wendete die einzige Waffe an, die bei Haldir tatsächlich Wirkung zeigte... Der Tod seiner Mutter.

Die rasende Wut auf den jungen Prinzen, der diese Schmerzen in ihm wieder hervorholte, hatte ihn blind in Raserei den ellon angreifen lassen. Und erst als er die Worte gesagt hatte, die er noch niemals ausgesprochen hatte, erst als er Legolas an den Kopf warf, was sich damals zugetragen hatte, war die Welt über ihm zusammengebrochen und hatte ihn in die Knie gezwungen. Nie hatte Haldir ó Lórien Schwäche gezeigt, doch dies war mehr gewesen, als er ertragen konnte.

Und so kniete er nun im Staub vor dem Elbenjüngling, der schüchtern versuchte, die Tränen wieder von Haldirs Gesicht zu verbannen. Doch dazu war es zu spät, Dämme waren gebrochen und Haldir spürte außer den Tränen auf einmal Worte aus sich heraussprudeln, die den Schrecken der Vergangenheit endlich jemand anderem mitteilten. Nun war es an der Zeit, dass andere über ihn richten durften und ihn seiner Verbannung zuführen würden.

„Ich war noch jung, nur wenig älter als Ihr, als meine Eltern im Namen der Lady Galadriel zu einer Reise aufbrachen. Die Lady hatte eine Botschaft für den König Gondors und mein Vater sollte sie überbringen."

Mit Erstaunen bemerkte er, dass Legolas sich vor ihm ebenfalls auf die Knie niedergelassen hatte und nach Haldirs Händen griff, die zitterten. Die Wärme von Legolas zarten Fingern auf seinen eigenen gab ihm die Kraft weiterzusprechen.

„Meine Eltern nahmen uns stets mit, denn meine Mutter konnte nicht ertragen lange von ihrem Gatten getrennt zu sein. Ihr Name war Nellas..." Haldir kam ins Stocken als er das erste Mal seit Jahrhunderten den Namen seiner Mutter aussprach. Doch er fing sich wieder und berichtete weiter.

„Nur Orophin wollte dieses eine Mal nicht mit uns kommen, denn er hatte gerade mit der Ausbildung zum Grenzwächter begonnen, die ich kurz zuvor abgeschlossen hatte und ich zog ihn stets damit auf, dass er niemals so ein guter Krieger wie ich werden konnte. Das hatte seinen Ehrgeiz geweckt und er duldete keine Unterbrechung seiner Ausbildung. So ungerecht ich damals meinen kleineren Bruder behandelte, es ist die einzige Tat auf die ich mit gewisser Genugtuung zurückblicken kann. Wäre er mit uns gegangen, so wäre er wahrscheinlich ebenfalls..."

Wieder konnte er nicht weitersprechen, doch ein leichter Druck an seiner Hand erinnerte ihn an Legolas Anwesenheit und dass er beenden musste, womit er angefangen hatte.

„Rúmil war erst wenige Monate alt und mein Vater Brethil machte sich Gedanken, ob er zum Schutze meiner Mutter und Rúmils nicht einen weiteren Krieger mitnehmen sollte. Ich war so erzürnt und verletzt, dass er mir nicht zutraute, für den Schutz meiner Familie selbst zu sorgen. Schließlich war ich ein fertig ausgebildeter Grenzwächter!"

Haldirs Herz verkrampfte sich, als er an die schlimmen Fehler in seinen jungen Jahren zurückdachte. Seine Eitelkeit hatte seinen Eltern das Leben gekostet.

„Mein Vater und ich... wir verstanden uns nicht so sehr gut. Ich war ihm zu wild und unüberlegt."

Ein ungläubiges Aufschnauben ließ Haldir aufblicken. Legolas starrte ihn aus geweiteten Augen an und trotz seines Kummers stahl sich ein Lächeln auf Haldirs Gesicht, als er an seine unbeschwerte Jugend dachte.

„_Haldir!"_

_Der Ruf einer sanften Frauenstimme hallte durch die Wälder Lothlóriens und ein junger, großgewachsener breitschultriger ellon eilte zu einer schönen weißblonden Elbin. Zärtlich legte sie die Hand auf die Wange des Jünglings und ihrer Stimme war trotz des Tadels voller Wärme und Liebe._

„_Haldir, warum musst Du Dich immer so mit Deinem Vater streiten. Er möchte doch nur das Beste für Dich."_

_Haldir schnaubte unwillig. „Das Beste? Er behandelt mich wie ein Kind, nana!" /Mama/_

„_Du bist ja auch ein Kind, Haldir." lächelte seine Mutter ihn an._

„_Nana, dies ist mein hundersiebenundfünfzigster Sommer!" protestierte der junge Elbenmann und strich sich eine lose Strähne seines vollen silberblonden Haares - eine Mischung aus dem Weißblond seiner Mutter und dem etwas dunkleren Blond seines Vaters – aus dem Gesicht. _

„_Du wirst immer ein Kind bleiben, Haldir. Mein Kind. Egal was kommen mag."_

_Liebevoll betrachtete Haldir seine Mutter, doch ganz friedlich war er noch nicht gestimmt. „Hätte Orophin an meiner Stelle darum gebeten, hätte adar /Vater/ nicht nein gesagt."_

_Nellas seufzte und schlang die Arme um ihren ältesten Sohn. „Dein Bruder ist fast ein Jahrhundert jünger als Du, er braucht noch mehr Zuwendung."_

„_Und was ist mit Rúmil, nana? Rúmil ist der Jüngste, ein Säugling... Und trotzdem kümmert sich adar nicht mehr um ihn. Weißt Du wo er jetzt ist? Er ist am Trainingsplatz und sieht Orophin beim Training zu."_

„_Oh, Haldir... Diese Eifersucht zwischen Dir und Deinem Bruder Orophin... Dein Vater liebt Euch beide! Er kann es Dir gegenüber nur nicht so gut zeigen. Du bist so ungestüm, das irritiert ihn."_

„_Ich war der beste Kriegeranwärter seit Jahrhunderten. Das hat der Herr Celeborn selbst gesagt. Und nun bin ich ein Grenzwächter und adar traut mir immer noch nicht zu, meine Familie zu beschützen?"_

„_Er macht sich nur Sorgen um Dich, ionnîn." /mein Sohn/_

„_Eines Tages werde ich zur Garde der Lady Galadriel gehören, nana. Dann muss er stolz auf mich sein."_

„_Du wirst bestimmt Galadriels Hauptmann werden, mein kleiner Haldir!" Nellas küsste ihren großgewachsenen Sohn auf die Stirn._

„_Nana! Du sollst mich nicht foppen!" Haldir löste sich lachend aus der Umarmung seiner Mutter, umgriff sie an den schmalen Hüften, hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie im Kreis herum, bis auch die schöne elleth wie ein Kind jauchzte._

_Ein protestierendes Quaken aus der Ecke des Fletts ließ Haldir seine Mutter wieder absetzen und er ging lächelnd zu der Wiege, aus der ihm sein jüngster Bruder vorwurfsvoll seine kleine Fäustchen entgegenstreckte._

_Rúmil war ein wunderschönes Baby und Haldir meinte manchmal bereits in den Augen des Jungen einen Schalk blitzen zu sehen, der seinem eigenen Konkurrenz machen konnte. Vorsichtig hob er Rúmil aus der Wiege und die kleinen Händchen krallten sich sofort in Haldirs silbriges Haar._

„_Mein kleiner Bruder Rúmil." flüsterte er liebevoll und der strampelnde Junge in seinen Armen wurde ruhig, als wolle er genau zuhören. „Ich werde immer auf Dich Acht geben und Dich niemals im Stich lassen."_

_Er spürte die Hand seiner Mutter auf dem Rückem und als er sich umdrehte, blickte seine Mutter ihn voller Ernst an._

„_Versprich mir das, Haldir. Versprich mir, dass Du Dich um Deine Brüder kümmern würdest, sollte je etwas geschehen."_

_Verwirrt legte Haldir die Stirn in Falten. „Was meinst Du damit, nana?"_

„_Versprich es mir einfach." pochte seine Mutter darauf._

„_Ich verspreche es." stotterte Haldir, als er eine einzelne Träne im Augenwinkel seiner Mutter glitzern sah._

_Stumm zog die Elbin nochmals ihren ältesten und ihren jüngsten Sohn in ihre Arme und dann lachte sie befreit._

„_So, großer Krieger, wie wäre es, wenn du deine Fähigkeiten mit Waffen mal auf eine Sichel verlegst, und mir hilfst meinen Kräutervorrat ein wenig aufzustocken."_

„_Nana!" jammerte Haldir, doch seine Mutter gab ihm nur einen Klapps auf sein Hinterteil wie einem kleinen Jungen und nahm ihm den inzwischen friedlich schlafenden Rúmil aus dem Arm._

„_Vielleicht überlege ich mir, dann mit Deinem Vater noch einmal über Deine Fähigkeiten als Krieger zu sprechen."_

_Haldir grinste von einem Ohr bis zum anderen, drückte seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange und holte, ohne sich strecken zu müssen, die Sichel von dem obersten Balken des Fletts._

Neue Tränen rannen über Haldirs Gesicht, als er an diesen letzten glücklichen Moment mit seiner Mutter dachte. Fast war es, als hätte sie geahnt, was nur wenige Tage später geschehen sollte. Und trotzdem hatte sie mit ihrem Gemahl Brethil gesprochen und ihn davon überzeugt, dass Haldir die ausreichende Begleitung für diese Reise sein würde, denn niemand hatte so viel Talent wie ihr ältester Sohn Haldir, davon war sie zutiefst überzeugt gewesen.

‚Oh nana, wie sehr habe ich dich enttäuscht.' dachte Haldir und für einen Moment schien der Kummer ihn zu überwältigen.

„Was geschah damals, Haldir?" holte ihn die zögerliche Stimme des jungen Legolas zurück. Dem Hauptmann fiel nicht auf, dass der junge Prinz ihn nur mit seinem Namen angesprochen hatte.

„Meine Mutter überzeugte meinen Vater, dass diese Reise kurz genug war und auf sicheren Wegen verlief, sodass ich als einziger Krieger zum Schutz ausreichend war." Haldir schluckte hart. „Wie sehr wir uns doch alle geirrt hatten.

Wir waren bereits zwei Tagesritte von Lothlórien entfernt, als sie uns überfielen. Es waren keine Orcs. Das wäre vielleicht noch eine Gnade gewesen. Orcs hätten uns einfach nur getötet. Es waren Ostlinge... Wilde, die marodierend durch die Gegend zogen und alles erbeuteten, was sie kriegen konnten. Sklaven waren ihr bestes Geschäft. Aber das Schlimmste war, ich war nicht bei Ihnen, als es geschah."

Die Tränen brannten inzwischen wie Feuer auf Haldirs Wangen, denn sie waren Zeugen seiner Schuld. Doch die sanften Fingerspitzen des jungen Legolas waren kühl und angenehm, als sie die Tränen erneut wegwischten.

„Es war ein wunderschöner Tag, die Sonne schien durch die Blätter des kleinen Waldes, den wir gerade durchquerten. Ich beschloss mich nach einem Rastplatz umzusehen, der schön war und sicher, sodass meine Mutter sich mit dem kleinen Rúmil ein wenig erholen konnte, doch in Wahrheit wollte ich die Gelegenheit nutzen einmal ungezügelt, ohne die mahnenden Worte meines Vaters, durch den Wald zu preschen. Mein Pferd war jung und von der gleichen Energie erfüllt wie ich. Es war ein halsbrecherischer Ritt, der mich geradezu berauschte und als ich merkte, wie weit ich mich von meiner Familie entfernt hatte, bekam ich aus unerfindlichen Gründen Angst. Ich wendete das Pferd und ritt noch schneller zurück als ich davongeritten war. Aber es war bereits zu spät...

Es waren mindestens zwei Dutzend, die meine Mutter umringten. Sie hatte Rúmil eng an ihre Brust gepresst. Mein Vater Brethil lag bereits tot am Boden. Es sah so aus, als hätte er sich ihnen in den Weg gestellt, denn sein Dolch lag neben ihm. Mein Vater war ein Gelehrter, kein Krieger...

Ohne weiter nachzudenken zog ich mein Schwert und stürzte mich auf diese Horde Wilder, doch es waren einfach zu viele. Zwei, drei erwischte ich und bestimmt verletzte ich noch einige andere. Aber irgendwann hatten sie mich überwältigt, mir das Schwert entrissen und mich auf den Boden geworfen. Einer zog mir einen Knüppel über den Kopf und mir wurde schwarz vor Augen. Bevor ich mich nicht mehr gegen die Ohnmacht wehren konnte, hörte ich noch den verzweifelten Schrei meiner Mutter. Sie rief meinen Namen."

Haldir spürte, wie Legolas linke Hand inzwischen seine eigene umklammerte. Er blickte in die azurblauen Augen des jungen Prinzen und sah blankes Entsetzen auf dessen Gesichtszügen.

„Sie haben Euch nicht getötet?" fragte der Goldblonde atemlos.

Haldir schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war jung und stark und noch ein unsterblicher Elb dazu , mein Preis auf einem Sklavenmarkt wäre sicher ein hoher gewesen. Der Tod meines Vaters schien ihnen bereits ein zu großer Gewinnverlust zu sein."

„Wie konntet Ihr Euch und Rúmil befreien?"

Haldir spürte, dass Legolas vermied, ihn auf seine Mutter anzusprechen. Doch seine Geschichte war nicht vollständig, ohne auch das Schlimmste auszusprechen.

„Als ich wieder zu mir kam, bot sich mir das schrecklichste Bild, dass je einem Sohn das Herz zerrissen hat. Sie hatten Rúmil aus ihren Armen gerissen und achtlos auf den Boden gelegt. Wo sollte ein Säugling auch alleine hin?

Sie hatten mich gefesselt und zwei Wachen hielten mich fest, aber ich bin mir sicher, sie wären lieber bei den anderen gewesen..."

Die Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse ließ Übelkeit in Haldir aufsteigen und fast drohte eine Brechreiz ihn zu übermannen, doch er gewann sein Sprache zurück.

„Sie hatten das Oberkleid meiner Mutter zerrissen und einer dieser Widerlinge machte sich an ihrem Rock zu schaffen. Ich versuchte loszukommen, doch die Fesseln waren unnachgiebig. Also versuchte ich aus Verzweiflung wegzusehen, doch das gefiel meinen Bewachern nicht. Und so schleiften sie mich hin und zerrten meinen Kopf hoch, damit ich hinsehen musste. Ich blickte in die Augen meiner Mutter und sah nur eines darin: Trauer. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihnen klar war, was geschehen würde, wenn sie einem Elben solche körperliche Gewalt antaten, wenn sie sie gegen ihren Willen zwingen würden. Hätten sie es gewusst, wäre meine Mutter vielleicht verschont geblieben, denn dann hätten sie auch ihr Vermögen davonschwinden sehen, aber sie konnten mich nicht verstehen und mein Westron, selbst wenn sie es verstanden hätten, war sehr schlecht zu dieser Zeit, ich hatte in meinen jungen Jahren keine Zeit darauf verschwendet andere Sprachen zu lernen. Meine Mutter gab keinen einzigen Ton von sich, sie hatte wohl bereits aufgegeben.

Dann merkte ich, dass die Wachen, als sie mich fortgeschleift hatten, den Knoten an meinen Händen aus Versehen leicht gelockert hatten und in rasender Eile begann ich, ihn weiter zu lockern, um meine Hände zu befreien. Die Wachen starrten wie gebannt auf das Schauspiel vor ihren Augen, wie einer nach dem anderen über meine Mutter herfiel und ihren schönen Körper von oben bis unten besudelte. Sie nahmen sich alles, was sie von ihr kriegen konnten. Ergötzten sich an ihrem gebrochenen Körper.

Aber sie wehrte sich nicht, starrte mir nur in die Augen und ich versuchte gegen meinen Ekel und meine Verzweiflung anzukämpfen und ihren Blick zu halten, ihr Kraft zu geben. Als eines dieser Schweine sie dann von hinten nahm, sah ich kurz den Schmerz in ihren Augen aufflackern und in genau diesem Moment, hatte ich meine Fesseln gelöst. Dieser lodernde Zorn in mir gab mir ungeheure Kraft und ich stieß die beiden Wachen von mir und zog dem einen das Schwert aus dem Gürtel. Ich wollte zu meiner Mutter, sie befreien, ihren geschundenen Körper in Sicherheit bringen, doch auf einmal schrie sie auf und hielt mich davon ob. Rette Rúmil, war das einzige, was sie immer wieder rief.

Es war eine Qual, sie so zurückzulassen, aber ich hatte es ihr versprochen gehabt, mich um Rúmil zu kümmern. Also rannte ich zu meinem Bruder, nahm ihn und versuchte mich einhändig zu verteidigen. Irgendwann hatte ich mir eine winzige Lücke erkämpft und ich floh hindurch und rannte zu meinem Hengst, der an einen Baum gebunden, bereits ungeduldig wieherte. Irgendwie konnte ich ihn losbinden und mich auf seinen Rücken schwingen. Rúmil barg ich in meinem Hemd, um die Hände freizuhaben, mit dem Fuß stieß ich die Angreifer von mir. Ich bekam meinen Bogen zu fassen, der am Sattel hing, doch in der Panik fiel mir der Köcher zu Boden und einen einzigen Pfeil hatte ich noch in der Hand. Ich legte an und tat das einzige, was ich für meine Mutter noch tun konnte. Ich schoss und traf sie mitten ins Herz."

Langsam neigte sich Haldir vornüber, als er seine Geschichte beendet hatte. Er fühlte sich seltsam hohl und leer. Er war Schuld am Tod seines Vaters und er war der Mörder seiner eigenen Mutter, seiner Mutter, die er über alles geliebt hatte. Er war dankbar, dass ihm seine Haare vor das Gesicht fielen und ihn vor den Blicken des jungen Prinzen bewahrten. Legolas schwieg und mit einem zynischen Lächeln erkannte Haldir, dass er jetzt geschafft hatte, woran er vorher gescheitert war. Er hatte den Waldelben ein für allemal vertrieben.

Plötzlich spürte er Blicke in seinem Rücken und er schnellte mit dem Kopf herum, doch die Lichtung hinter ihm war leer. Nervosität machte sich in ihm breit. Waren sie belauscht worden?

Legolas Hand an seiner Wange, unterbrach seinen Gedankengang.

Haldir fürchtete den Moment, indem er dem anderen wieder in die Augen blicken würde. Er fürchtete die Reaktion, das Mitleid oder die Abscheu, die er darin erblicken würde.

Doch nun war es Zeit sich seinem Urteil zu stellen. Legolas war der erste, der von seiner Schuld erfahren hatte und er würde der erste und einzige sein, der über ihn richten durfte.

Zu seinem Erstaunen lag weder Mitleid noch Abscheu in Legolas Blick, als er in die azurblauen Augen sah, stattdessen Wärme und Trauer und als der junge Prinz sprach, bekam Haldir nicht die Antwort, die er erwartet hatte, sondern eine Aufforderung.

„Erzählt mir von Eurer Mutter, Haldir. Ich will wissen welche Kostbarkeit ihr verloren habt, damit ich Eure Trauer teilen kann, denn ich kann mich nicht an meine naneth /Mutter/erinnern."

Haldir schluckte schwer. Doch Legolas Verlangen verdrängte das Bild seiner geschändeten Mutter und ließ das Bild der liebevollen Nellas vor seinen Augen entstehen.

„Sie war voller Liebe und Wärme. Sie achtete nicht auf unsere Fehler, sondern sie umarmte uns mit allen Unzulänglichkeiten. Und ich hatte davon viele."

Haldirs Herz füllte sich voll Zärtlichkeit als er an seine gütige Mutter dachte.

„Sie war wunderschön. Nicht so überirdisch wie die Lady Galadriel, sondern zart und voller Leben, wie eine Blume im Frühjahr. Sie hatte fast weißblondes, glattes Haar. Doch das schönste an ihr waren ihre Augen. Sie hatte dunkelgraue Augen wie geschmolzenes Blei und darin glitzerten silberne Punkte wie Diamanten. Und wenn sie glücklich war, dann leuchteten diese Diamanten wie die schönsten Sterne am Himmelszelt."

Haldir lächelte bei dieser Beschreibung seiner Mutter und er hatte das Gefühl, dass dieses Bild, das der junge Königssohn in ihm hochbeschworen hatte, begann, die schlimmsten Wunden seiner Seele zu verschließen.

„Wenn das so ist, Hauptmann Haldir Brethilion..." Seltsam und doch tröstend klang sein richtiger Name aus dem Munde des jungen ellon. „...dann hat Eure Mutter Euch niemals verlassen. Denn jedes Mal wenn ich in Eure Augen sehe, dann sehe ich genau dies. Geschmolzenes Blei durchsetzt mit Sternenstaub. Und ich habe bereits gesehen, wie diese voller Wärme und Liebe leuchten können. Jedesmal wenn ihr Euren jüngsten Bruder erblickt, dann gebt ihr das weiter, was Eure Mutter Euch eins gegeben hat."

Ungläubig starrte Haldir auf den Elbenprinzen und er wusste in diesem Augenblick, dass er für immer sein Herz an den jungen ellon verschenkt hatte. Legolas Thranduilion hatte ihn nicht verurteilt, sondern Haldirs schwerlastende Schuld bereitwillig mit ihm geteilt und vergeben. Haldir ó Lorien, ehemals Haldir Brethilion, wusste mit einem Mal, dass er in seinem Leben keinen anderen würde lieben können, als diesen jungen Elbenmann. Nach Minuten fand er seine Stimme wieder, nahm die Hand des Prinzen in seine, erhob sich auf ein Knie und neigte den Kopf ehrerbietig.

„Ich danke Euch, ernilen." /mein Prinz/

Und bei dieser ehrfürchtigen Bezeichnung würde es fortan bleiben. Als Haldir aufsah und eine verlegene Röte auf Legolas Wangen entdeckte, wusste er, dass der ellon seine Entschuldigung und seine Ergebenheit mit diesem einen Wort verstanden hatte.

Als Haldir Legolas Hand losließ, erfasste ihn eine neue Trauer, die er vorher nicht gekannt hatte. Auch wenn er wusste, dass er sein Herz unwiderruflich verloren hatte, so wusste er ebenfalls, dass er das niemals dem jungen Prinzen offenbaren durfte. Legolas Thranduilion war der einzige Sohn eines Königs. Er war nun volljährig und an seine Seite gehörte eine bildschöne Elbin adliger Abstammung, die ihm ein ebenso schönes Kind schenken würde. In seiner Welt war kein Platz für eine Liebe zu einem gebrochenen Krieger, den bisher nichts als die Pflicht am Leben gehalten hatte und der den Namen seines eigenen Vaters verleugnete. Aber vielleicht so hoffte Haldir, vielleicht war in der Welt von Legolas Thranduilion Platz für einen Lehrer, einen Beschützer und vielleicht sogar für einen Freund.


	8. Chapter 8

_Leider waren die letzten Wochen sehr stressig, und es tut mir sehr leid, dass ihr ein wenig auf die Fortsetzung warten musstet. Aber es war Zeit genug meine Gedanken ein wenig schweifen zu lassen und Euch von einem Pärchen zu erzählen, dessen Liebesgeschichte genauso erstaunlich und wundervoll ist, wie die Geschichte des Prinzen von Düsterwald und dem Hauptmann Lóriens._

_Zumal es um zwei Elben geht, die unseren beiden Hauptfiguren durchaus nahe stehen._

_Ich hoffe, Ihr verzeiht mir meine kleine Abschweifung ;)_

_Ein Kapitel wird dazu noch folgen, und dann wird unsere Geschichte einen Sprung um ca. 300 Jahre machen..._

**Elladan, einige Stunden zuvor...**

Elladan saß mit gesenktem Kopf und den Händen in seinem rabenschwarzen Haar vergraben auf der goldbestickten Armlehne eines großen Sessels und starrte gedankenverloren auf den marmornen Boden.

Tortz seiner Schwermut stahl sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, als er hörte, wie die Tür zu seinen Räumlichkeiten leise geöffnet wurde. Er spürte die warme Präsenz seines Zwillings bereits aus dieser Entfernung, noch bevor sich dieser seufzend hinter ihm in den Sessel fallen ließ und von hinten die Arme um seine Hüfte schlang. Müde lehnte sich Elladan in die Umarmung.

Elrohir war sehr feinfühlig und ahnte oft den Kummer seines geliebten Bruders, bevor dieser selbst davon wusste. Und auch jetzt war es nicht anders. Beruhigend strich der wenige Minuten jüngere Zwilling dem älteren über den Rücken.

„Warum gehst du nicht einfach zu ihm, gwanunig?" /Zwilling/

Elladan schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Wenn es so einfach wäre, Elrohir."

„Das ist es, Bruder. Dort ist die Tür, die dich zu deinem Blondschopf führt, der dir so gehörig den Kopf verdreht hat. Das hält dich doch sonst nicht auf." Elrohir lachte leise.

Elladan drehte sich um, und blickte in die grünen Augen seinen Bruders. Elrohir ähnelte ihm wie sein eigenes Spiegelbild und doch waren die Zwillinge unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht. Nein, entschied Elladan, sie waren Tag und Nacht, untrennbar miteinander verbunden, wie zwei Seiten derselben Münze. Einer konnte ohne den anderen nicht existieren. Elrohir schien eine Antwort zu erwarten, doch als keine kam, bekamen die Augen des jüngeren Sohnes Elronds einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck.

„Es ist diesmal anders, nicht wahr, Elladan?" fragte Elrohir genau die Frage, die er nicht stellen sollte. Der ältere Zwilling drehte sich wieder weg, um erneut nicht antworten zu müssen. Doch das hatte er nicht nötig. Eine starke Hand ergriff ihn am Oberarm und Elrohir zog Elladan von der Sessellehne auf seinen Schoß und zwang ihn aufzusehen.

„Bei den Valar, Elladan! Du hast dich verliebt! Du hast dich zum ersten Mal wirklich verliebt!" Ein freudiges Lächeln lag auf Elrohirs Lippen. Doch Elladan riss sich los und sprang auf. Wütend nahm er vor den Blicken seines Bruders Reißaus, doch Elrohir folgte ihm wie ein Schatten seines eigenen Körpers zum Kamin.

„Warum bist Du so bekümmert, Bruder? Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass der schöne Rúmil dich abgewiesen hat? Seine Blicke folgen dir überall hin. Und zwar nur dir, mein Bruder. Mich hat er nicht einmal angesehen." Wieder lachte Elrohir leise. „Und dass, wo selbst ada /Papa/ uns oft nicht auseinander halten kann. Was hält dich also ab, Elladan?"

Elladan schnellte herum, ergriff die Handgelenke seines Bruders und zog ihn so nah an sich heran, dass sie nur wenige Zentimeter trennten. Mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen suchte er in der Miene seines Zwillings nach irgendeiner Angst, oder nach der Trauer und Wut, die er selber verspürte. Das einzige was er darin fand war allerdings Verwunderung.

„Hast du etwa vergessen, was wir uns einst einander versprachen, Elrohir?" fragte er mit rauer Stimme. „Hast du vergessen, dass wir uns versprachen immer beieinander zu bleiben, unzertrennbar!?"

„Du hast Angst!" hauchte Elrohir verblüfft und Elladan schloss verzweifelt die Augen, als sein Bruder seine kühle Stirn gegen seine eigene erhitzte lehnte. „Wovor hast du Angst, Elladan? Dass ich nicht mehr bei dir bin, wenn du noch jemanden in dein Leben lässt? Das ist absurd, muindor!" /Bruder/

„Das ist es nicht! Weißt Du nicht mehr, was uns ada /Papa/ erzählt hat? Wie sehr er gelitten hat, als sich sein Zwillingsbruder Elros damals entschied ein sterbliches Leben zu wählen, während er weiter seine Pflichten an Gil-galads Seite erfüllte? Wir haben uns geschworen, diese Entscheidung gemeinsam zu fällen!"

Elrohir trat einen Schritt zurück und Elladan sah, wie bei seinem Bruder langsam Erkenntnis dämmerte. „So ernst ist es dir mit dem jüngsten Bruder Haldirs, dass du darüber nachdenkst dich an ihn zu binden?"

Zornig trat Elladan nach dem Schürhaken, der vor dem Kamin stand und klappernd zu Boden fiel. „Nein! Das tue ich nicht! Wie könnte ich darüber nachdenken, wenn ich doch nicht weiß, welche Entscheidung **du** treffen wirst!"

Elladan bemühte sich vergeblich, frei zu kommen, als zwei starke Arme ihn erneut einfingen. So ähnlich die Brüder sich auch waren, es gab Unterschiede zwischen ihnen, die anderen vielleicht kaum auffielen, doch Elladan wusste, dass es zwecklos war, gegen Elrohir anzukämpfen. Sein Bruder war stärker als er, während Elladan besser mit den Waffen umgehen konnte. Zusammen waren sie eine perfekte Einheit. Und das würden sie auch bleiben. Er presste seine Lippen trotzig aufeinander.

„Elladan! Elladan hör auf dich zu wehren! Hör mir zu!" Elrohir drehte den Arm des Älteren so auf den Rücken, dass Elladan stillhalten musste. „Stell mein Glück doch nicht über das deine! Wenn Rúmil der richtige für dich ist, dann hast du sowieso verloren. Gegen die Liebe kann man sich nicht wehren!"

Elladan sank auf die Knie als Elrohir seinen Arm losließ. „So habe ich mir das aber nicht vorgestellt, Bruder."

Elrohir setzte sich neben ihn. „Wie hast du es dir denn vorgestellt? Dass wir uns beide am gleichen Tag verlieben und uns beide sofot klar darüber sind wie unsere Zukunft aussehen wird? Das sind die Gedanken eines Kindes, Elladan!"

„Aber ich will dich nicht verlieren!" rief Elladan verzweifelt aus. Einen Moment schwieg sein Bruder, dann lachte er hell auf und tippte seinem Zwilling an die Stirn.

„Ich glaube dein schöner Galadhan hat da drinnen einiges durcheinander gebracht. Du solltest dringend deine Gelüste befriedigen, am besten mit dem hübschen Rúmil gemeinsam. Bring den ellon dazu, deinen Namen in die Nacht zu schreien, mein wollüstiger peredhel /Halbelb/. Vielleicht hilft dir das wieder etwas klarer zu denken! Mich zu verlieren... so eine verrückte Idee... Ich bin dein Bruder! Dein Zwilling, Elladan!"

Elladan spürte wie eine unbezähmbare Hitze sich in seinen Lenden ausbreitete, als die Worte seines Bruders Bilder eines stöhnenden Rúmils in seinen Armen heraufbeschworen. Gleichzeitig spürte er, wie diese Hitze Blut in Gegenden schießen ließ, die sein Verlangen nach dem weißblonden jungen Krieger auch für andere sichtbar machte. Sein Bruder folgte Elladans Blick zu seiner Mitte und das Gelächter, das aus Elrohir hervorbrach war so ansteckend, dass auch Elladan sich nicht erwehren konnte zumindest zu grinsen.

„Erzähl mir von ihm, Elladan. Erzähl mir von dem ellon, der es als erster geschafft hat, meinen Bruder vom Jäger zum Gejagten zu machen."

Eine Stunde saßen die Zwillinge auf dem kühlen Boden mit dem Rücken gegen die Kaminseite gelehnt, wie sie es als Kinder oft getan hatten, und Elladan berichtete seinem Bruder von seiner Bewunderung für den jungen Galadhrimkrieger, der sein Herz im Sturm erobert hatte, von dessen Lebensfreude, seinem Witz und Scharfsinn, seiner Treue und unzerstörbaren Loyalität zu dem unterkühlten älteren Bruder und Hauptmann und nicht zuletzt nachtürlich von dessen Schönheit, die Elladan so außerordentlich fesselte.

Als Elladan seine Erzählung beendet hatte, stand Elrohir lächelnd auf und klopfte sich seine Tunika ab. „Oh muindor." /Bruder/ war die einzige Reaktion, die der verliebte Elladan auf seine Geschichte bekam und ein warmes Lächeln seines Zwillings, dann war der Bruder verschwunden.

Nachdenklich erhob sich Elladan ebenfalls und sinnierte über die Zwickmühle in der er sich befand. Er beschloss einen Spaziergang durch die schönen Gärten Imladris zu machen, um über die Worte seines Bruders nachzudenken. So sehr er sich bemühte, die Argumente seines Bruders zu berücksichtigen, die Angst davor eine Entscheidung zu treffen, ob er sein Leben als Sterblicher oder als Elb weiterführen sollte, ohne zu wissen, was das Schicksal für seinen Bruder bereit hielt, zerriss ihm das Herz. Und gleichzeitig wusste er, dass eben dieses Herz bereits eine Entscheidung gefällt hatte. Er war dem jungen Rúmil bereits hoffnungslos verfallen.

„Ich bitte Euch inbrünstig, trennt nicht unsere Wege. Reißt Elrohir und mich nicht auseinander." flüsterte er den Valar zu, als er aus den dämmrigen Hallen in die, trotz der späteren Stunde, noch taghellen Gärten trat. Langsam schlenderte er durch die Rosengärten seines Vaters, deren betörender Duft seine Sinne benebelte.

Ein seltsames Geräusch, das wie ein stetes Platschen in Wasser klang, erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Es schien fast als würde jemand mit einiger Wut Steine in einen der zahlreichen Teiche schmeißen. Sein Herzschlag verdoppelte sich, als er den Übeltäter erkannte.

Einige Schritte von ihm entfernt, verdeckt durch wilde Rosenranken, saß ein weißblonder Galadhan, die schlanken Beine verkreuzt und warf mit grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck Kieselstein um Kieselstein in Elronds Teich.

Ein leises Lachen schlüpfte über Elladans Lippen und alarmiert blickte der jüngste Bruder Haldirs auf.

„Lord Elladan!" rief er aus und sprang auf. Eine verlegene Röte, die ihn in Elladans Augen nur noch begehrenswerter machte, überzog die Wangen des jungen Kriegers, als dieser versuchte den letzten Kieselstein hinter seinem Rücken zu verstecken.

Elladan schritt auf den ellon zu und zog die Hand des Elben hinter seinem Rücken hervor. Lächelnd entwand er dem nervösen Rúmil den Kiesel und hielt ihn gegen das Licht.

„Gefällt Euch das Gartenarrangement meines Vaters nicht, Rúmil, oder welcher der armen Fische, die ihr zu treffen versucht, hat Euren Zorn auf sich gezogen?"

Rúmil seufzte. „Der Garten Eures Vaters ist der schönste Ort Mittelerdes... Es ist nur Haldir..." Elladan sah wie sich der Galadhan auf die Lippe biss und schwieg, eine steile Sorgenfalte auf seiner Stirn eingemeißelt. Die Hand des jungen Lords zuckte vor Versuchung, dieses Zeugnis des Kummers einfach mit seinem Daumen wegzustreichen. Doch dafür war es zu früh. Also lächelte er nur weiter und fragte unschuldig:

„Wir haben einen Fisch namens Haldir in unseren Teichen?"

Rúmil blinzelte einige Augenblicke verblüfft, dann lachte er leise. „Einen Fisch... in der Tat. Man kriegt ihn einfach nicht zu fassen. Doch ich fürchte dieser Fisch hat Schuppen auch auf den Augen."

Mit einer galanten Handbewegung bat Elladan den Weißblonden wieder Platz zu nehmen. Zögernd ließ sich Rúmil nieder und der Sohn Elronds machte es sich neben ihm bequem.

„Ihr macht Euch Sorgen wegen Eurem Bruder?"

Der bittere Zug am Rúmils Lippen war Elladan Antwort genug.

„Ist es wegen Legolas?"

Rúmils Kopf schnellte herum, doch Elladan legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den nackten Unterarm, denn der Krieger hatte die Ärmel seiner Tunika nach oben gekrempelt. Fasziniert strich der peredhel /Halbelb/ über die blasse, makellose Haut, die unter seiner Berührung zu brennen schien. Als er aufblickte, starrte er in die hellen Augen Rúmils, einer Mischung aus lichtem Grau und sanftem Blau des Himmels, die ihn mit lodernder Intensität musterten. Es war nur der Gedanke an Elrohir der Elladan davon abhielt, den blonden ellon in seine Arme zu ziehen und augenblicklich sein eigen zu machen. Verlegen räusperte er sich.

„Es ist offensichtlich, dass Euer Bruder und der junge Prinz einige sehr spannungsgeladene Treffen hinter sich gebracht haben. Doch man braucht keine hellseherischen Fähigkeiten, um zu sehen, dass mehr hinter diesem Verhalten steckt."

„Wenn es nur das wäre..." seufzte der Elb. „Aber Haldir stößt Legolas mit solch einer Macht von sich. Er ist fasziniert von dem Prinzen, das sehe ich, doch seine Zuneigung scheint in den meisten Momenten von blankem Hass überlagert und ich kann es einfach nicht verstehen."

„Habt Ihr versucht mit ihm zu reden?"

Rúmil schnaubte und warf erneut einen Stein in die stillen Gewässer. „Reden? Ich habe ihn angefleht, ihn angebrüllt, ihn zu erpressen versucht..."

Ein weiterer Kiesel fand seinen Weg in Elronds Teich. Rúmils Stimme war leise, als er fortfuhr. „Haldir spricht nicht mit mir. Er ist verschlossen wie eine Auster, dabei sehe ich wie es hinter dieser Fassade brodelt. Ich kann sehen, wie sehr er leidet. Und sein Schmerz ist auch mein Schmerz. Warum will er das nicht verstehen? Ich liebe meinen Bruder von ganzem Herzen und ich will nur sein Glück. Versteht Ihr das?"

„Besser als Ihr ahnen könnt." flüsterte Elladan und bemühte sich den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter zu schlucken, der sich bei Rúmils Worten darin gebildet hatte.

„Elladan, was habt Ihr?" fragte der Galadhan und legte die Hand auf Elladans Wange, nur um sie direkt darauf wieder erschrocken zurückzuziehen. „Verzeiht mir... Lord Elladan. Ich wollte nicht respektlos sein."

„Nein, Rúmil. Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen." Zögerlich hob Elladan seine Hand und erwiderte die liebevolle Geste, doch er zog seine Hand nicht wieder davon sondern strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen zärtlich über den hohen Wangenknochen des Lothlórien-Elben und fuhr mit der Daumenkuppe über die vollen Lippen des jungen Kriegers. Am Rande nahm er wahr, wie Rúmil nervös schluckte. Doch auch sein eigener Herzschlag schien sich zu verhundertfachen. Sein Verlangen nach dem schönen Galadhan und sein Gewissen gegenüber seinem Zwilling fochten einen unlösbaren Streit miteinander aus.

Rúmils Lippen glänzten rot in der Abendsonne und Elladan fasste einen verzweifelten Entschluss. Er würde die Entscheidung dem jüngsten Bruder Haldirs überlassen. Seine Treue zu Elrohir konnte er nicht brechen, aber vielleicht hatte der ellon, der so um seinen eigenen Bruder kämpfte, Verständnis dafür.

Langsam beugte er sich nun vor, strich mit seiner Wange an der Wange Rúmils vorbei. Er spürte wie der andere unter dieser unmerklichen Berührung erzitterte. Elladan fasste in das seidige Haar und flüsterte in Rúmils Ohr.

„Hör mir gut zu, Rúmil Haldirtôr /Bruder des Haldir/. Auch ich habe einen Bruder, der mir mehr als mein eigenes Leben bedeutet. Sein Schicksal ist mit meinem untrennbar verbunden. Erst wenn er sein Glück gefunden hat, kann ich meines finden." Elladan spürte wie Rúmil sich überrascht versteifte, doch Elladan konnte seine Worte nicht mehr zurücknehmen, also fuhr er fort. „Sei mein Geliebter, Rúmil, und ich werde dich bewundern und ehren, deine heimlichsten Wünsche Wirklichkeit werden lassen und die Sehnsüchte deines Körpers erfüllen. Doch wenn Du mir Dein Herz schenkst, kann es sein, dass es verloren ist. Ich kann dir keine Liebe schwören und keine Zukunft versprechen. Ich kann dir nur das Hier und Jetzt geben und hoffen, dass es dir genügt."

Mit pochendem Herzen ließ Elladan den blonden Elben los und wagte nicht aufzusehen. Es schienen qualvolle Minuten zu vergehen, bis Rúmil endlich antwortete.

„Jetzt hör Du mir zu, Elladan, Sohn des Elrond. Auf mein Herz habe ich keinen Einfluss, denn es geht seine eigenen Wege. Es ist nur mein Verstand den ich beeinflussen kann. Und auch wenn mein Verstand deine Worte sehr wohl verstanden hat und versucht mich mit Angst zu lähmen, kann er nicht verhindern, dass mein Herz längst sein Ziel erreicht hat."

Schüchtern lächelte Rúmil und Elladan war sich nicht sicher, ob er tatsächlich wach war oder träumte, als sich die zarten Lippen vorsichtig auf seine legten und einen Kuss darauf hauchten. Doch dann löste sich Rúmil bereits wieder von ihm und ein schelmisches Funkeln, das Elladan als erstes an dem jungen Krieger so fasziniert hatte, lag in seinen Augen.

„Und in einem gibt mir auch mein Verstand recht. Lieber einmal im Hier und Jetzt der Geliebte des erfahrenen Elladans sein, als diese Erfahrung nie gemacht zu haben."

Ein erleichtertes Lachen löste sich aus Elladans Brust, als er den Galadhan in seine Arme zog und mit einem hungrigen Kuss dessen Lippen verschloss. Der Blonde schmeckte süßer und verführerischer als jede andere Frucht, die Elladan zuvor bereits gekostet hatte. Nach einer Weile mussten sich die beiden ellyn /Elbenmänner/ atemlos voneinander lösen und Elladan blickte selbstverloren in die glänzenden Augen des Kriegers. Schritte, die ganz in der Nähe erklangen ließen ihn zusammenfahren. Vorsichtig zog er seine langen Beine an, um sich mit Rúmil weiter in das unzulängliche Versteck des Rosenstrauches zurückzuziehen.

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue kommentierte der Galadhan die Taten des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Fürchtest Du Dich um Deinen Ruf?" stichelte Rúmil und entwand sich der Umarmung Elladans. Der junge Lord presste Rúmil aber nur wieder zu Boden und kniete sich über sein Opfer.

„Um meinen Ruf fürchte ich nicht, mein schöner Krieger, der ist schon längst verloren. Dein Ruf ist es, um den ich mir Sorgen mache."

Langsam erhob er sich von dem verführerischen Körper des ellon. „Folge mir, Rúmil. Ich kenne einen Ort der etwas weniger beliebt ist als der liebliche Rosengarten meines Vaters in den letzten Sonnenstrahlen."

Elladan fühlte sich leicht und froh wie schon lange seit seiner unbeschwerten Jugend nicht mehr, als er mit weitausgreifenden Schritten vor dem jungen Krieger herging und ihn zielgerichtet zu dem geheimen Versteck führte, wo er schon so manches Stelldichein mit einer schönen elleth oder einem verruchten ellon arrangiert hatte. Nur dass es diesmal anders war. Er wollte nicht seine Lust an dem schlanken Körper Rúmils befriedigen, er wollte viel mehr mit seinen Zärtlichkeiten dem Galadhan klar machen, was er mit Worten nicht zu sagen vermochte. Jeden Zentimeter des trainierten ellon wollte er wertschätzen und mit heißen Küssen überhäufen. Ein gequältes Jammern ließ ihn einhalten und mit Verwunderung auf Rúmil blicken, der mit gespieltem Entsetzen auf den Bogenstand und den Trainingsplatz deutete.

„Hierhin bringst du mich? Als hätte ich heute hier nicht bereits genug Zeit mit meinem launischen Bruder verbracht."

Lachend ergriff Elladan Rúmil am Arm und zog ihn an sich, um ihm mit einem versengenden Kuss den Atem zu rauben. „Ich werde dich schon auf andere Gedanken bringen." Damit stieß er halb, zog er halb den Elben mit sich, bis dieser durch ein Gebüsch stolperte und überrascht zum Stehen kam. Ein spitzbübisches Grinsen lag auf Elladans Zügen, als er den jungen Krieger betrachtete, der verblüfft seine Umgebung musterte. Was von außen wie ein hohes Gebüsch ausgesehen hatte, entpuppte sich im Inneren als ein völlig zugewachsener Pavillion mit einem Waldboden aus Moos, das weich unter den Schritten der beiden Elben federte. Mit flinken Fingern löste Elladan die Schnalle seines Umhangs und breitete den schweren Stoff als Decke auf dem Boden aus.

Als er allerdings auf diese unbeholfene Bettstatt blickte, überkam ihn eine seltsame Schüchternheit und sein Plan erschien ihm auf einmal unüberlegt und für den blonden Lórienenelben geradezu unwürdig. Mit einem unsicheren Lächeln blickte er zu Rúmil und war fast davon überzeugt, dass es besser war, diesen Ort wieder zu verlassen. Doch er hatte nicht mit dem Tempermant des Jüngeren gerechnet, der mit zwei langen Schritten die Distanz zwischen ihnen überwand und Elladan in seine Arme zog.

Der Kuss war so leidenschaftlich und voller Feuer, dass Elladan nur noch kehlig aufstöhnen konnte, während seine Zungenspitze den süßen Mund des anderen erforschte. Eng presste er Rúmil an sich, halb um Halt zu suchen, halb um den jungen Krieger zu stützen, der sich genauso hilfesuchend an Elladan krallte. Ihre weichen Knie ließ sie straucheln und die beiden ellyn stolperten und kippten wenig elbenhaft auf die provisorische Liegestatt. Schwer atmend kamen sie nebeneinander liegend wieder zu Sinnen und ein seliges Lächeln lag auf Rúmils Lippen, als er seinen Blick auf Elladan richtete.

Rúmils Kriegerzöpfe hatten sich zum Teil gelöst und das blassblonde Haar strömte in unregelmäßigen Kaskaden über die Schultern des Grenzwächters Lothlóriens. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell und die leicht verrutschte Tunika gab den flachen muskulösen Bauch des ellon frei. Mit bewundernden Blicken betrachtete Elladan den Blonden und konnte sein Glück nicht fassen, dass er derjenige war, dem dieses berückende Wesen seine Gunst geschenkt hatte. Mit einem Arm zog er Rúmil in seine Umarmung, mit der anderen Hand fuhr er durch das seidige Haar und wischte liebevoll Strähnen aus dem ebenmäßigen Gesicht. Er beugte sich über Rúmil und rabenschwarzes Haar verwob sich mit fast weißem zu einem neuen Muster.

„Du bist wunderschön, Rúmil, weißt du das?" sagte er mit heiserer Stimme, die seine Erregung kaum mehr verhüllte. „Ich möchte alles von dir sehen können." Es lag ein Flehen in seiner Stimme, das er von seinen bisherigen Liebesabenteuern nicht kannte. Das Bedürfnis den jungen ellon Haut an Haut zu spüren, ließ ihn vor Sehnsucht fast zerspringen, dabei war Rúmil bereits in seinem Arm.

Rúmil antwortete nicht, sondern presste seine Hüfte eng an Elladans eigene Mitte. Ein Keuchen entfuhr dem Sohn Elronds als er Rúmils Härte an seiner eigenen spürte, nur getrennt durch zwei Lagen Stoff. Das war ihm Antwort genug und mit fiebrigen Händen begann er die graue Tunika des Lórienelben nach oben zu schieben und ehrfürchtig strichen seine Fingerkuppen über die helle Haut. Mit einem ungeduldigen leisen Aufschrei zog sich Rúmil die Tunika vollständig über den Kopf und machte sich an dem dunklen Hemd Elladans zu schaffen.

Elladan sog scharf die Luft ein, als er die erhitzten Hände des Galadhan gierig über seine Haut fahren spürte. Die Enge seiner Hose wurde fast unerträglich, doch er wagte noch nicht, bereits so weit zu gehen. Einen Moment lang war er blind, als der schöne Rúmil ihm ebenfalls das Hemd über den Kopf striff. Doch Rúmils Vorhaben war trickreich und als Elladan die Arme streckte, um dem Blonden zu helfen, ergriff Rúmil das Hemd in der Mitte, statt es vollständig auch über die Arme zu ziehen und drückte den sitzenden Elladan in das vom Mantel bedeckte Moos. Mit einem kurzen Drehen seiner Hand, verwand Rúmil Elladans Hemd, sodass seine Handgelenke regungslos in dem Stoff gefangen waren. Mit einem triumphalen, aber liebevollen Lächeln fixierte der Blonde Elladans Hände über dessen Kopf und hielt sie scheinbar mit Leichtigkeit dort mit einem Arm gefangen. Nur die angespannten Muskeln am Oberarm verrieten dem Bruchtalelben, dass Rúmil durchaus Kraft aufwenden musste, um Elladan an Ort und Stelle zu halten.

„Hier und heute gehörst Du mir, Elladan Elrondion." flüsterte der Galadhan ihm mit rauer Stimme ins Ohr und ein Schauer lief dem Dunkelhaarigen über den Rücken. Dies war für ihn nach all den Jahrhunderten eine neue Erfahrung. Rúmil Haldirtôr war kein zögerlicher Schriftgelehrter oder eine scheue elleth, er war ein ausgebildeter Krieger mit einem starken Willen.

Wie hatte Elrohir so treffend formuliert: Elladan war vom Jäger zum Gejagten geworden. Und was Elladan noch mehr erstaunte, war die Tatsache, dass es ihn nicht im Geringsten störte, nein, dass es ihn sogar erregte, dem Galadhan, der ihn nun mit raubtiergleichem Blick von Kopf bis Fuß musterte, die Führung zu überlassen.

Atemlos spürte er wie die andere Hand Rúmils über seine Seite strich und die weichen Lippen die Spur der Finger küssend nachzeichneten. Die Hand kam über dem Bund seiner Hose zu ruhen und zitternd drängte sich Elladan den Fingern entgegen. Doch die Fingerkuppen streichelten nur einmal kurz um den Bauchnabel, um dann weiter nach oben zu wandern, bis sie auf seiner bebenden Brust innehielten.

Rúmil beugte sich noch weiter über ihn und begann knabbernd und küssend seine Brust zu erkunden, bis er mit der Zungenspitze Ellands harte Knospe traf. Ein Feuerblitz durchzuckte Elladan und stöhnend entwand er sich den Hemd-Fesseln , die Rúmil inzwischen gelockert hatte. Atemlos zog er den Kopf des jungen Kriegers nach oben, bis dessen helle, intensive Augen in seine grünen blickten.

„Warum nimmst Du Dir dann nicht endlich, was Dir gehört?"


	9. Chapter 8b

_**Entgegen der Gerüchte, weile ich noch unter den Lebenden und habe endlich Zeit gefunden, ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben, bzw. Kapitel 8 zu Ende zu schreiben.**_

_**Es ist der Übergang zurück zu unseren beiden Hauptakteuren und ihrer bisher tragischen Liebesgeschichte.**_

**Rúmil...**

Mit einem Lächeln blickte Rúmil zum Dach des Pavillions, wo sich kleine Falter an den Blüten der wilden Weinranken ergötzten.

Die blaue Dämmerung tauchte die Umgebung in ein unwirkliches Licht und nur sein Arm auf Elladans warmen Brustkorb, der sich stetig hob und senkte, zeugte davon, dass die Geschehnisse des heutigen Nachmittages nicht ebenso unwirklich waren, wie die liebkosenden Hände des Windes, die über ihre entblößten Körper strichen.

„Rúmil?"

Mit einem zufriedenen Schnurren drehte sich Rúmil auf die Seite und blickte in die leuchtend Augen des jungen Lords, die ihn zärtlich aber fragend musterten.

„An was denkst du gerade, mein schöner Elbenbezwinger?" Funken tanzten wie einzelne Sonnenstrahlen auf dem Waldboden in den dunkelgrünen Augen Elladans.

Rúmil schnaubte belustigt. „Bezwinger? Musste ich Euch erst bezwingen, Eure Lordschaft? Mir schien es fast, als wärst Du nur allzu bereit gewesen, Dich mir zu unterwerfen."

Der jüngste Bruder Haldirs keuchte überrascht auf, als Elladan plötzlich herumschnellte und sich rittlings auf seine Hüften setzte, sodass Rúmil sich nicht mehr rühren konnte.

„In der Tat, mein vorlauter Freund. Hätte ich Dir nicht willentlich die Oberhand gelassen, hättest Du keine Chance gehabt, mir auch nur einen Kuss zu entlocken! Vergiss nicht meinen Ruf. Ich bin der Jäger und du bist meine Beute!"

Ein verruchtes Lächeln lag auf Rúmils Lippen, als er dem schönen Schwarzhaarigen antwortete.

„Nicht einen Kuss? Diese Herausforderung nehme ich an, Elladan Elrondion! Ich mag schmaler gebaut sein als Du, peredhel /Halbeleb/, aber vergiss nicht wer mein Lehrmeister war!"

Mit aller Kraft stemmte er sich gegen Elladan, um ein wenig Luft zur Bewegung zu bekommen.

„Und Du vergisst wohl, dass Elrohir und ich von Glorfindel, dem Balrogtöter, unterrichtet wurden. Du willst doch nicht behaupten, dass Haldir gegen Glorfindel bestehen könnte?"

„Um was wollen wir wetten, mein Lord? Sollten Haldir und Glorfindel jemals gegeneinander antreten, so wird mein Bruder deinen Balrogtöter das Fürchten lehren!"

Elladan lachte leise auf, während er gegen die Attacken des jungen Galadhrimkriegers ankämpfte. „Wir wetten um einen Kuss, Rúmil, denn den scheinst Du ja gerade so zu begehren. Einen Kuss in dem Moment, in dem Haldir Glorfindel zu Boden wirft, ganz egal, ob wir vor einer Horde Orks oder vor meinem Vater stehen!"

„Einen Kuss und einen Kniefall vor mir, während Du vor allen eingestehst, dass ich aus Dir die Beute gemacht habe!"

„Das wird nie geschehen, junger Galadhan." spottete Elladan, während Rúmil - statt sich gegen Elladan zu wehren- anfing, seine Hüfte an dem Zwilling zu reiben. Ein überraschtes Stöhnen entfuhr dem Älteren und Rúmil intensivierte seine Bemühungen, bis Elladan ihm in den Haarschopf griff und seinen Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss versiegelte.

Als sie sich atemlos wieder trennten, grinste der junge Krieger spitzbübisch. „Den Kuss habe ich ja nun schon bekommen. Fehlt nur noch das Publikum."

Gerade wollte Elladan zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Rúmil im Augenwinkel eine Bewegung auf dem Schwertplatz wahrnahm.

„Ssccht." legte er dem Bruchtalelben einen Finger auf die Lippen und die beiden wandten sich einem kleinen Durchblick im grünen Dickicht des Pavillions zu.

„Das ist Legolas!" flüsterte Elladan überrascht und Rúmil nickte.

„Was tut er um so eine Uhrzeit hier noch?"

„Sieht aus, als würde er trainieren."

„ Wie lange er hier schon ist, ohne dass wir ihn bemerkt haben? Haldir würde mich aus seiner Garde entlassen, wüsste er, dass ich den goldenen Prinzen erst jetzt bemerkt habe."

„Du warst abgelenkt." grinste Elladan und Rúmil sah eine gewisse Zufriedenheit aus seinen Augen blitzen.

„ Oh ja, das war ich." lächelte der hellblonde Elb zurück.

Lange Zeit lagen sie schweigend Arm in Arm und beobachteten den jungen Prinzen aus dem Düsterwald bei seinen Versuchen der Schwertwaffe der Galadhrim Herr zu werden. Und obwohl Legolas immer wieder scheiterte, lag eine Anmut und Grazie in seinen Bewegungen, die selbst unter den Kriegern der Lady Galadriel ihresgleichen suchte. Rúmil konnte nicht sagen, wie lange Legolas sich schon bemühte, doch die Erschöpfung seiner Glieder wurde sichtbar und seine Schwerthiebe immer fahriger.

Rúmils Herz blutete für den jungen Elben, der noch in dieser Nacht seine Völljährigkeit erreichen sollte.

Seufzend raffte Rúmil sich auf und griff nach seinem Hemd, dass so achtlos hingeworfen in einiger Entfernung lag.

„Ich werde mit Legolas reden müssen. Haldir weiß gar nicht, was er angerichtet hat."

Doch Elladan hielt ihn zurück und deutete mit dem Kopf auf den Königssohn aus dem Düsterwald, der soeben mit einem frustrierten Aufschrei das hölzerne Schwert von sich schleuderte. Doch noch mehr fesselte Rúmil der Anblick eines Elben, der soeben den Schwertplatz betreten hatte und ebenfalls den goldenen Jüngling musterte.

„Haldir!" flüsterte Rúmil überrascht, als er seinen ältesten Bruder erkannte.

Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, dass Haldir diesen Platz aufsuchen würde und noch weniger damit, dass er nicht sofort wieder entschwand, als er den jungen Prinzen erkannte.

War Rúmils Strafpredigt, zu der er sich erdreistet hatte, am Ende auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen?

Er traute seinen Augen kaum, als er sah, wie der Hauptmann der Galadhrim erst zögerlichen und dann entschlossenen Schrittes auf Legolas zuging und am Arm zurückhielt.

„Bei den Valar, ich träume!" presste der jüngste Bruder Haldirs hervor, als er sah, wie Haldir mit fast zärtlicher Geste den jungen Elben umschlang und mit ihm gemeinsam das kostbare Schwert führte.

„Dann träume ich ebenfalls." murmelte Elladan neben ihm, der ebenso fasziniert auf das ungleiche Paar starrte. „Wie Mond und Sonne..."

Rúmil konnte nicht anders als dem jungen Lord Bruchtals zuzustimmen. „... und Tag und Nacht. Diese beiden gehören zusammen."

‚Wie wir.' fügte er in Gedanken hinzu und schlang seinen Arm um die schlanken Hüften Elladans, der seine Geste liebevoll erwiderte.

Viel zu kurz dauerte das Schauspiel, indem Rúmil einen völlig neuen Haldir kennenlernte und dann war der Zauber auch schon vorbei. Schmerz breitete sich in dem jüngeren Bruder aus, als Haldirs unnahbare Maske wieder an ihren gewohnten Platz zurückkehrte und Rúmil konnte aus seinem Versteck heraus erkennen, wie der warme Glanz aus den Augen seines Bruders verschwand, und das kühle, ablehnende Grau wieder Einzug hielt.

Er konnte Legolas Verzweiflung verstehen, als dieser versuchte, mit allen Mitteln Haldir zum Umkehren zu bewegen. Sah Haldir denn nicht, dass sich der junge Prinz in den Hauptmann verliebt hatte? Rúmil konnte nicht umhin, erneut Legolas Mut zu bewundern, den Zurückweisungen Haldirs aufrecht entgegen zu stehen.

„Ihr seid nicht der Einzige, der seine Mutter verloren hat!" hörte er den Goldenblonden den Tränen nahe rufen.

„Nein, Legolas! Kein Wort mehr! Nicht über unsere Mutter!" flüsterte Rúmil entsetzt, doch es war bereits zu spät.

„Ich bin auch ohne Mutter aufgewachsen und benehme mich trotzdem nicht wie ein wildgewordener Keiler gegenüber anderen!"

Das darauffolgende geschah so schnell, dass weder Elladan noch Rúmil Zeit zum reagieren hatten. Einen Moment glaubte Rúmil Haldir würde Legolas etwas antun und er begann bereits seine Kräfte zu sammeln, um seinen Bruder davon abzuhalten, dem jungen Prinzen Schaden zuzufügen. Doch die zornigen Worte Haldirs ließen ihn noch im Sitzen erstarren.

„Ihr glaubt tatsächlich, dass unser Schicksal vergleichbar wäre? Dann sagt mir, wie starb Eure Mutter!?"

Atemlos verharrte Rúmil neben Elladan und merkte nicht, wie sich seine Hand tief in die weiche Haut seines Geliebten krallte. Sollte er nun nach all diesen Jahren erfahren, was damals wirklich geschehen war? Voller Angst und gleichzeitig voller Erwartung lauschte er den Worten seines großen Bruders.

„Ist Eure Mutter auch vor Euren eigenen Augen geschändet und zerfleischt worden, nachdem sie Euren Vater bereits umgebracht hatten!? Musstet Ihr Euch auch entscheiden, ob Ihr Eurer Mutter zur Hilfe eilt, oder ob Ihr Euren jüngsten Bruder retten solltet!? Ein Baby, das noch nicht mal krabbeln konnte, hilflos einer Horde Wilden ausgeliefert! Sagt mir Legolas Thranduilion, habt Ihr auch Eure Mutter verloren, weil Ihr zu schwach wart sie zu beschützen?"

Ein unkontrolliertes Zittern lief durch Rúmils Körper, als er begann das Ausmaß von Haldirs Leid zu erfassen. Es war nur Elladans schneller Reaktion zu verdanken, der eine Hand vor Rúmils Mund hielt, dass er nicht vor Schmerz laut aufschrie. Wild begann er sich gegen Elladans eisernen Griff zu wehren.

„Wenn Du mir versprichst, nichts dummes zu tun, nehme ich meine Hand weg!" zischte der Schwarzhaarige in Rúmils Ohr.

In seiner Verzweiflung nickte Rúmil stumm und Elladan nahm die Hand von seinem Mund.

„Lass mich los Elladan! Ich muss zu Haldir! Ich muss zu meinem Bruder!"

Nichts in der Welt würde ihn davon abhalten können, seinem Bruder Trost zu spenden, der auf die Knie gefallen war und bittere Tränen über sein Gesicht laufen ließ.

Nie! Niemals hatte Rúmil Haldir weinen sehen und mit diesen Tränen schien auch Rúmils heile Welt in sich zusammenzubrechen.

„Nun sei doch vernünftig, Rúmil!" beschwor Elladan den hellblonden in seinen Armen. „Sieh doch, Legolas ist bei ihm. Er hat ein liebendes Herz und wird das richtige tun!"

Nur langsam beruhigte Rúmil sich soweit, dass er nicht mehr wie ein Wahnsinniger gegen Elladan ankämpfte, sondern zuließ, dass er ihn umarmte und sanft wie ein Kind hin und her wiegte.

Mit Furcht begann er den leisen Worten Haldirs zu lauschen, der ausgerechnet Legolas Thranduilion die Geschichte der Söhne Brethils zu erzählen begann.

„Muindor! Muindor nîn!"/Bruder! Mein Bruder!/ schluchzte er leise, als er erfuhr, was mit seinem Vater und mit seiner Mutter geschehen war. „Mein geliebter Bruder, verzeih mir, dass ich nie geholfen habe diese Last zu tragen."

Hatte denn nie jemand Haldir gesagt, dass er richtig gehandelt hatte? Dass er mehr Mut als alle anderen bewiesen hatte, als er seine Mutter vor einem schlimmeren Schicksal bewahrt hatte, als den Tod? Musste erst ein junger Elbenprinz kommen, um seine Last zu schmälern? Hatten seine eigenen Brüder ihn so im Stich gelassen? Und trotz seines Kummers, war der junge Galadhan Legolas unendlich dankbar, der endlich ein Tor zum Herzen das gequälten Haldir gefunden hatte. Ausgerechnet dieser ellon vermochte den Trost zu spenden, den Rúmil selbst so gerne seinem Bruder gegeben hätte.

„Er würde nicht wollen, dass du ihm vergibst, Rúmil. Erst muss er sich selbst vergeben." flüsterte Elladan, als hätte er die Gedanken des Weißblonden gelesen.

Noch lange saßen sie eng umschlungen in ihrem Versteck, in dem sich heute die schönsten und die schlimmsten Dinge in Rúmils bisherigem Leben ereignet hatten.

Es dämmerte bereits der Morgen und Haldir und Legolas waren schon vor Stunden aufgebrochen, als Rúmil müde das Wort ergriff.

„Warum hat er uns nie etwas davon gesagt? Ich bin mir sicher, dass Orophin ebenfalls nichts von dieser Wahrheit weiß."

„Vielleicht hatte er Angst davor, Euch auch zu verlieren." schlug Elladan vor, doch der Galadhan schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Nein. So wie ich ihn kenne, hätte er das als gerechte Strafe empfunden."

„Dann hat er es für Euch getan."

„Für uns?"

„Ja. Er war Eure einzige Familie. Es lag in seiner Verantwortung Euch groß zu ziehen, Euch ein Vorbild zu sein. Wie hätte er das tun sollen, wenn er Euch hätte erkennen lassen, wie sehr er sich selbst verachtet?"

„Wie kann er das ertragen haben, ohne dahin zu schwinden? Hast Du nicht diesen Schmerz in seinen Augen gesehen?"

Elladan lächelte Rúmil zärtlich an. „Das kann ich dir beantworten, Rúmil Haldirtôr. Er hatte Dich. Und jeden Tag, den er dein Lachen gesehen hat und deine Liebe zum Leben, hat er gewusst, dass sich jede Qual gelohnt hat."

Verlegen senkte Rúmil den Blick. „Trotzdem möchte ich ihm helfen."

„Hilf ihm sein Glück zu finden, Rúmil. Hilf ihm seine Liebe für unseren jungen Prinzen zuzulassen. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass Legolas mit seinem reinen Herzen mehr tun kann, als wir alle zusammen."

Rúmil vergrub seinen Kopf an Elladans starker Schulter.

„Ja. Das hat er bereits bewiesen."

_**Im nächsten Kapitel gehen wir weiter in der Zeit und machen einen Sprung um 500 Jahre...**_


End file.
